


What happened after PAX.

by OrdinaryOliver, Sonamyluffer101



Series: YouTube Sans [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Animalistic Sans, Anxiety, Biting, Blowjobs, Boob-job, Boobjob, Claim Marks, Collars, Consensual Non-Consent, Cuddles, Cunnilingus, DFAB reader, Daddy Kink, Daddy Sans, Depression, Dom Sans, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Father Sans, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Angst, Hyrbrid kids, I met them at PAX, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Parent Sans, Possessive Sans, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Sans - Freeform, Sequel, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Souls, Squirting, Uncle Papyrus, YouTube, Youtube Sans, fast burn, feral Sans, hybrid babies, sans x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryOliver/pseuds/OrdinaryOliver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO I MET THEM AT PAX. READ THAT FIRST OR THIS WON'T MAKE MUCH SENSE.Collab with mighty-atom-of-the-stars on Tumblr.You and Sans are starting a family. You've got all your friends to back you up, but everything isnt just smooth sailing. Sans has to keep his family safe.♡ON HIATUS♡





	1. ...you still want a baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Smut in the first chapter. Wow.

Sans soulmate walked into the living room after getting home from the grocery store and stared down in front of them.

 

 

...

 

 

This. Fucking. Lazy. Ass.

 

"...SANS!" they called, holding the groceries tightly.

Suddenly, there was a puff of magic and he was standing next to them.

"yeah, baby?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets, sporting his famous grin.

"Pick up this sock, for the 50th time!"

Sans gave his signature chuckle and grin. "only 50th? you've only asked me 50 times in the past 7 months of living here? baby, i'm pretty sure it's been more than that."

"...Sans."

"yess?"

"Please!' they begged, clearly frustrated.

He smirked. "okay."

He picked up the sock and then put it back down.

"No! Move it!" they exclaimed.

"okay," this time he pushed it over 2 inches.

"Okay, fuck it. Fuck this," they said angrily and walked into the kitchen, placing the bags on the table. They were so beyond frustrated at this point. They told him every fucking day!

Sans gave a sigh and walked after them, coming up from behind them and hugging around their waist. "i'm sorry," he murmured, kissing their neck.

Well, what was exposed of it.

Less than a week after coming home from PAX, the collar he had ordered them had came. And right now they were wearing it.

"Okay," they muttered softly, starting to take the groceries out of the bags. It was a lost cause, anyways.

"what did ya get?" Sans asked letting go and watching as they did so.

"Everything Papyrus wrote down on the list," they said, starting to put things away.

"...did you get any ketchup?" he asked after a moment. He knew Papyrus hadn't put it on the list, but hopefully they had gotten him some anyways. They usually did.

"Maybe. Who wants to know?" they snickered playfully. "After all, it wasn't on the list."

He waited for them to turn around and face him, and then he pulled them against him for a hug.

"i wanna know," he muttered, kissing the top of their head.

They snuggled into his chest. It felt safe. Warm. "I always get ketchup," they murmured.

Sans gave a low chuckle. "you're my favorite, y/n," he purred lovingly, pulling back a little to give them a kiss.

They sighed contently into the kiss and held onto the front of his jacket. They pulled away for a moment. "Did you put a video out yet today?"

He rolled his eyes. "yes, i did. now can we make out please?"

They giggled but pulled him back in, this time Sans trailed his tongue along their lips and started to explore their mouth.

They gave a pleased moan and pressed their tongue softly against his, which he quickly dominated as he backed them up against a counter. They moaned and gasped as one of his hands started to rub at them through their pants.

"Wait, where... where's Papyrus?" they asked as he trailed kisses down to their shoulder.

"undyne's. don't worry, baby, we're okay," he muttered, starting to rub them through their underwear.

They gave a gasp as he did so. They gripped at the shoulders of his jacket and gave a moan. "Hah...ahh.. Sans..." they moaned breathlessly.

Sans chuckled and pulled his hands away. They were about to give a whine of distress, but felt his hands grip their waist.

Sans gave a small grunt of effort as he lifted them up and onto the counter. They sat there, giving him a confused look. "Uh, what are you doing?"

He smirked. "having a snack~"

They still looked confused, and then realization hit them. "What? No, we cook on this counter!"

Sans gave a low purr. "yeah? and i'd say i've cooked up an appetite... for you," he rumbled lustfully as he started to pull down their pants and underwear.

They blushed and glared down at him. "I'm not cleaning it up. You are," they murmured.

Sans chuckled. They both knew that Sans wouldn't clean it and they would end up doing it, but he still said "kay," and got down on his knees.

They gave a gasp and covered their mouth with a hand as his tongue flicked over their clit. "S-Sans..!" they moaned.

Sans gave a purr and licked it harder, hands gripping gently at their hips. His eyes took on the form of hazy hearts at the taste of them. He gave a gasp of surprise as their legs wrapped around his head and pulled him closer against their clit.

He purred in response and started to suck. They gasped and whimpered at the sudden intensity and moaned. "Sans! P-Please~"

He chuckled a bit and they whimpered at the vibrations. "you like that baby?" he asked in between licks.

They gasped and nodded. "Y-yes!" they panted. "Please.. purr harder..?" they begged. Sans grinned and did as they asked, pressing his tongue hard against their clit.

His purring was causing his tongue to vibrate, which made this whole sensation 10x better and caused them to shake.

He laughed a bit, but kept sucking, licking and purring. It was an intense feeling and they already felt like they were close.

Suddenly, Sans used a finger to enter them gently. They gasped and then let out a breathy moan as he started to fuck them with his finger.

"Fuck! Sans, I... I'm gonna...!" they couldn't even finish their sentence.

"go ahead baby... cum for me, my good baby..."

They gasped and panted as they felt themselves reach their peak...

Sans gave a final, strong purr and they moaned as they came. He flinched a little as they squirted around his finger and onto his chin and jacket. He was quick to shift his head so the rest he caught in his mouth.

They whimpered as they came down from their high, clinging to his jacket tightly. He was smirking, clearly proud of himself. He stood up and kissed their forehead gently.

"how you feelin’?"

They blushed and hugged him tightly. "Good..."

... silence.

"...do you still want a baby?" he asked suddenly, kissing their shoulder gently. Their eyes widened and they blushed and bit their lip.

"Y...yeah..." they murmured as they blushed. "I really do…"

With a grin, Sans gripped their hips tight and took a shortcut to his bed. They landed with a grunt and looked up at Sans, face flushed.

He sighed softly. "look, doll... i don't know how good i'll be at the whole 'dad' thing... but i'm willing to try. with you," he said softly, looking them in the eyes.

They smiled brightly, holding their arms out for him. He lied down on top of them, holding them tightly. "You're gonna be a great dad," they murmured against his shoulder.

Sans gave a shaky sigh and shook his head. "i dunno... what… w-what if i...turn out to be like _him...?"_ he suddenly whimpered.

They frowned. Gaster. Of course this topic would make him think of that horrible creature.

They moved back to look at him. "You're nothing like him. You're completely different. Look how well you raised Papyrus, and at such a young age, too. Think about it, now that you're actually financially stable and have a good environment, this will be easier than what you had to go through when raising your brother," they spoke softly, looking into his eyes.

"i... i don't know, baby..." he murmured softly, looking down.

They gulped. "...We don't have to do this, you know."

Sans gave a sigh and quickly shook his head. "no, no. i want to. i want to do this. i'll just.. need some guidance," he murmured.

They gave him a reassuring smile and kissed him tenderly. "Oh, baby... You don't need any guidance. I mean, look at Papyrus. I think you'll be an amazing father," they said softly.

He sighed. "i hope so. god, i really hope so," he muttered and started to pull down his shorts. They smiled up at him as he did so. They knew he would be amazing.

"ready, baby?" he asked gently.

They nodded and pulled him against them.

Slowly they reached their hands to his jacket and unzipped it. They grabbed the shoulders and slid it off him. They then grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it off him, and gazed at his ribs.

Inside, his soul had manifested and was glowing a brilliant blue. They gave a tender smile and looked up to meet his gaze. His eyelights were hazy hearts.

"I love you," they breathed out softly, rubbing his ribs gently. This all felt sweet and intimate.

He smiled and kissed their cheek gently. "i love you too, sweetheart," he muttered, running his hands up their stomach to their chest.

They felt a sudden pressure on their chest and gasped softly when their soul appeared before them.

Sans gave a soft, kind smile and held the glowing soul in his hand tenderly. He planted loving kisses on it's surface, rubbing his thumbs in circles over it.

They moaned softly as tingles of pleasure ran across their whole body. He kissed it once more and let it float above them.

They watched him as his soul appeared out in the open. They reached for it gently, running their finger down it softly. Sans shuddered and bit his tongue.

His soul suddenly flew up and rubbed against theirs, causing them both to cry out at the sudden intense feeling. They reached for him and he held them tightly, both trying to keep themselves grounded and from crying out loudly.

Sans panted and nuzzled their shoulder as their souls pressed and rubbed together. Soon they started to drip ooze, which each soul would absorb greedily.

"ohh...oh fuck," he gasped, whimpering. He'd never felt something so intense! Not even from when they first touched souls back at PAX.

They whimpered and clung to him tighter. It felt so different from the first time, why was it so much more intense right now? "S-Sans..." they whined.

He gripped their hips tightly, and looked at them. Fuck, they were so beautiful. Perfect. He needed to be inside of them, so desperately!

"baby... baby, i'm going to go inside you now, okay?" he said, cupping their cheek. They gave a nod as they squirmed in need.

"Yes... yes please," they panted softly.

He immediately positioned himself and pushed in. They moaned loudly and held the one hand that wasn't guiding him inside of them.

"Fuck, yess..." they whined softly. They felt so good! He leaned down to give them a tender kiss, and they wrapped their legs around him, pulling him in deeper.

Sans gave a moan at the action and began to thrust slowly. They gasped and moaned around the kiss, hand clinging tighter to his.

Above them, their souls glowed brightly, seeming to be fused together as they exchanged love and magic.

They cried out against him and he pulled back to bite their shoulder as he sped up his thrusting. He brought his hand down and started to rub little circles into their clit, causing them to scream out in ecstasy.

"Fuck! Sans, please!" they cried out desperately, now biting down on his neck.

He gave a pleasured growl and thrust harder and rubbed circles faster and harsher. They moaned and screamed in delight and they felt themself reaching their peak. Their soul was shining intensely, lighting up the room.

"Sans it's too much! Too much, I'm gonna- ahhhh!" they cried out as they squirted and their soul started to squirt as well. They whimpered. The intensity was insane.

Sans moaned loudly at the feeling. It was so... wet. And warm… It was the most pleasurable thing he had _ever_ felt. He whimpered and bit down harder. He felt himself coming close as well and he sped up his thrusting. Loud and lewd squealching noises were echoing throughout the room.

They whimpered and moaned louder, gasping and digging their nails against his spine and ribs. "S-Sans!!! I-I feel like I'm going to cum again!"

He growled and commanded "do it. cum for me again, baby... do it!"

They cried out in desperation and pleasure. Sans was so close, too! He licked the bite mark he left on their shoulder before kissing it. They cried out as they squirted again! "SANS!" they screamed out, their soul once again dripping with them.

Sans growled loudly as he reached his peak as well.

He gave another low, rumbling growl as he came. His soul pulsed bright blue and squirted a huge load of his magic into their soul.

They moaned and arched their back. "O-oh fuck..!" they gasped.

That felt so strange... their chest felt like it was on fire, but in a good way...

They whimpered and he looked down at them with adoration and pure love. "you alright?" he asked, out of breath.

They nodded. "That... that felt weird," they muttered, gesturing to their souls.

Sans gave a kind grin and gave them a tender kiss. "we just conceived a baby, sweetheart," he purred in delight.

"Really? It's that easy? You made it seem way more complicated than that," they murmured, ending with a whimper because he pulled out.

He chuckled. "well, i don't know if it definitely worked, but... we'll see, i guess."

"plus, i mean... we did go into it with the intent of having a child, so i'm guessing it worked," he then added.

They nodded. "Well, we'll see, I guess."

"yeah... we should make an appointment with alphys," he said, lying down next to them.

"Why?" they asked, rolling over to snuggle against him.

"she's free and she'll be able to tell," he said wrapping his arms around them and kissing the top of their head.

They gave a grin. "Right now? Or within the week?" they asked.

Sans gave a sigh as he nuzzled their jaw. "mmm.. later," he murmured, voice fuzzy with sleep. Their souls slowly pulled apart and went back into their chests.

"Later? Why?"

"mmm, tired," he muttered, clinging to them.

"You're so lazy," they giggled, pulling the blankets over the two of them.

"yeah... our kid will probably be lazy as hell."

They gave a giggle as they snuggled against him. "I hope not. I don't need two people leaving their socks all over the place."

Sans gave a low chuckle, then planted a slow kiss on their forehead. "i'm sure..." He broke off in a yawn.

Sex was one thing... But Soul sex was much more draining.

They yawned as well, but watched as he drifted off to sleep. They smiled and kissed his cheek before getting out of bed. They actually weren't that tired. They put some clothes on and made their way downstairs.

They walked into the kitchen and cringed when they saw how wet the counter was. They quickly grabbed paper towels and started to wipe it up.

They gave a growl of frustration since some of it was dried up and they grabbed a bottle of 409 and sprayed the whole counter. Might as well clean the whole thing.

Speaking of cleaning... they should probably put Sans's jacket in the washer since they kind of came on that earlier.

When they finished cleaning the counter, they put away the rest of the groceries. Once they finished that, they went and grabbed Sans jacket, along with their old clothes and put them in the washing machine.

They stretched and walked over to the couch and sat down. They pulled out their phone and went to Sans' channel, pulling up his most recent video.

It was titled SANSATIONAL SCIENCE | an experiment with physics.

They grinned and taped on it. His channel was so cool and diverse. He had gameplay, vlogs, prank, and science videos all on one channel.

They watched the video, smiling the whole time. They still watched all of his videos, and were still a huge fan. They were so fucking lucky. They still couldn't believe he was actually theirs.

A thought suddenly hit them... would the baby hurt Sans' career? They suddenly felt very unsure about having a child…

...But they'd already just done what they needed to in order to have one. So there was no going back now.

They closed their eyes and leaned back against the couch, giving a shaky sigh as the video ended.

He did hesitate before they started... maybe that was part of the reason? Suddenly they felt like crying. Did they just fuck everything up for him? Did he not actually want this baby? Fuck, they hated when their mind started fucking with them. Fucking depression.

They wanted to talk to Sans. He always made everything feel better... but he was asleep, so what were they suppose to do? They shuddered and lied down, facing the back of the couch.

They didn't feel the least bit tired, but for some reason found their eyelids feeling heavy as tread pulsed through them. They were sure they made a mistake. Maybe they should have just gotten cats or something.

Did they rush into this to early? Fuck, why didn't they just get a pet. They felt sick all of a sudden, but still let them self drift off to sleep.

They dreamt of a kitten for some reason.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They woke up with the sick feeling in their stomach. It felt like they had only blinked, but as they looked over at the clock, they realized it had been two hours. Hopefully...or maybe not...Sans was up by now.

They got up, stretching, and walked up the stairs. They went into the bedroom and saw, of course, Sans was still asleep. Lazy bones.

They got under the covers next to him and shimmied their way into his arms. They needed this comfort, and they wanted him to wake up.

They gave a small sigh and closed their eyes. They tried to will themself back to sleep, but that wasn't happening.

Suddenly they felt sick. Extremely sick.

What the hell?

They whimpered and got up, running to the bathroom quickly. They slammed the door shut and leaned over the toilet, retching and gagging they threw up, and it was violent. They were thankful Sans was asleep now.

They finally managed to calm down after emptying their stomach. Was this because of the anxiety? It must be... they took deep breaths and forced them self to calm down before standing up and flushing the toilet.

They brushed their teeth quickly and washed their mouth out as well. They felt a little better now.

They nearly jumped as they felt and heard a sizzling pop as Sans appeared behind them. His eyelights were still a bit hazy with sleep but he was quick to pull them lovingly against him.

"are you okay, baby? i thought i heard you throwing up..."

"Yeah... I'm okay now... I probably just ate something bad," they murmured, nuzzling against his chest. They felt 10x better now that Sans was awake.

"i'm sorry doll... you still feel sick?" he started to rub their back gently.

"Mm, I'm fine now. Have a nice nap?"

Sans gave a nod. "you're sure you're okay? you wanna lay down? i could make you tea?" he suggested.

They gave a sigh and nod. "Chamomile sounds nice."

"okay, go lay down and i'll bring it up, alright?"

They nodded and reluctantly let go so he could go make it. He kissed their forehead and then left to go make the tea. They sighed and went back into the bedroom, getting comfy under the covers. They still had to call Alphys and make an appointment soon...

They sighed again and snuggled the blankets closer to them. They suddenly felt so tired... but yet they weren't?

It felt like hours before Sans came in with two mugs. "one cup of chamomile for you," he said, handing them the mug as they sat up, "and one cup of ginger tea for me."

They smiled and took the mug gratefully. "Thank you."

He smiled and ruffled their hair gently, sitting on the edge of the bed. "anything for you, babydoll."

They giggled and took a sip. It was perfect, just the way they liked it. "Mm.. we should call Alphys and make that appointment."

Sans gave a small nod as he drank some of his tea. "yeah... i'll do that in a bit. have to check through my premade videos to see what i want to post tonight, first..."

"I liked the one you posted today," they said softly, grabbing his hand.

He smiled, bringing their hand up to his mouth to kiss it. "thanks baby. i might post the one where we pranked papyrus with the ketchup."

"I still can't believe we did that! He really thought I was hurt!" they exclaimed, giggling a bit.

Sans gave a heartfelt laugh and smiled. "i know, it was so great that i almost felt bad!" he gave a content sigh. "...it's nice having another person to prank others with. really nice." They smiled.

They yawned and took another drink of their tea, watching Sans lazily as he got up and went to his computer, logged in and got to work. They let out a sigh though their nose in contentment.

This was nice. This was safe.

They really loved it here so much.

They finished their tea and placed the mug on the bed side table before laying down. They watched him start the upload and giggled at the thumbnail. It was Papyrus, but he had the **TRIGGERED** meme under his head.

He stretched and turned back around to face them. "hand me my phone?" he asked, reaching out.

They grabbed it and handed it to him lazily.

Sans gave them a smile, grabbing the phone in one hand and he gently took hold of their hand with his other. They blushed and grinned as he planted a kiss on the back of their hand.

"thanks, babe," he purred, now turning back to the screen to watch the uploading process.

They felt like they were floating on air. He was so amazing.

Sans quickly dialed Alphys' number and hit call. "WHAT DO YOU WANT PUNK?" came Undyne’s voice after the 3rd ring.

"okay, first of all, imma need you to calm the fuck down."

A surprisingly quiet moment passed before he continued.

"...second of all, i need to talk to alphys."

"Why's that, nerd?"

"...reasons. i'm positive she'll tell you anyways, so can i talk to her? please?"

He heard a quiet groan and then some shifting over the phone. "H-Hello?" came Alphys' soft voice.

"hey, dude. can we make an appointment with you for y/n? i'll explain more in person, but it's kinda important."

"Y/n? S-sure...u-u-uhm... Can you be here in t-two hours?" she asked.

Sans looked over at his soulmate and signed "two hours". They took a moment before nodding.

"alright, yeah. two hours works. we'll see ya then."

"B-Bye," Alphys murmured before they both hung up.

"Isn't it a little too soon to tell?" they asked as he stood up and walked over to the bed.

"nah, not with monsters. plus, this is a hybrid baby, so who knows," he said as he sat down and started to stroke their hair.

They gave a nod, closing their eyes and giving a hum of satisfaction at the stroking.

...Wait...

If it wasn't too early to tell, maybe them puking earlier wasn't just from anxiety...?

They sat up suddenly startling Sans a bit. "Is that why I was sick? Morning sickness? Do you think it worked?" they asked excitedly.

He smiled. "maybe. i guess we'll find out."

...

"...Sans?"

"yeah?"

"Do you actually want a baby? Or are you just... going along with what I want?"

Sans gave them a hurt and surprised look. "i... no! no, of course not. i want this baby as much as you do," he said.

They sighed and closed their eyes. "But... but I was... earlier, I was thinking it might... r-ruin you channel..." they stammered, feeling tears well in their eyes.

He wiped their tears away gently. "baby, the only thing that's gonna affect the channel is that i'm gonna make more vlogs with the baby. nothing bad is gonna happen," he assured softly.

"You're gonna vlog the baby?" they asked with a small giggle.

Sans gave a huge grin. "well of course! heck, it might just turn into a channel of vlogs about the baby!" he snickered.

"...speaking of which... once it's confirmed by alphys, would you want to do a video announcing your pregnancy?"

They shrugged. "Sure."

He smiled, fondly. "i really hope it worked, y/n."

That caught them a bit by surprise. He seemed so excited now. They smiled widely. "Me too."

He gave a grin before getting up slowly.

"Where are you going?" they asked.

"to make us some food. after all, we gotta go in a little less than two hours," he said.

They gave a nod. They were surprised when Sans suddenly leaned over them. He rested his hands against their belly and gave it a kiss.

They smiled at him fondly. That was adorable. "I love you."

"i love you too, sweetheart," he said rubbing their stomach and then exiting the room.

Sans walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Since Paps wasn't here, hopefully he could make something other than spaghetti.

He looked over the food in the fridge and cupboards, deciding he should make a stew. Simple enough, and hopefully okay with his soulmate's stomach for now.

He got out premade broth, carrots, potatoes, and parsley for ingredients.

Meanwhile, his soulmate was upstairs deep in thought. How would Papyrus react? Would they raise the baby here? Would everyone be happy for them?

They had an hour and a half before they had to go at this point, and they were tired as hell. Fucking chamomile.

They gave a sigh and made themselves comfortable on the bed. They could hear Sans chopping away at something down in the kitchen.

It was nice. They smiled, glad that their soulmate was someone who could cook.

They felt them self starting to drift off to sleep and they didn't fight it. Sans could always wake them up when he was done.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans was just finishing up the stew, as well as playing a game on his phone. He sighed as he turned off the stove, grabbing a couple bowls to use as well as 2 spoons.

He grabbed a ladle from a drawer and carefully poured the hot soup into the bowls. Before he picked them up, he conjured his tongue and tastes a spoonful of his portion carefully.

Tasted fine to him.

Sans then picked up the bowls and took a shortcut to his room. He found his soulmate laying down with their eyes closed, so he thought they must be asleep or dozing.

He carefully placed the two bowls down and leaned down in front of the bed. He kissed their forehead and started to stroke their hair. "hey, baby," he cooed softly.

They opened their eyes and looked at him lovingly. "Hi."

"hi~ hungry?"

They nodded and sat up, rubbing their eyes.

Sans gave a loving grin and gestured toward their bowl on the nightstand. "i made some stew. hopefully it'll be okay with your stomach," he said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

They nodded and grabbed it, setting it on their lap. They slowly stirred it around before scooping a spoonful and tasting it. It was amazing!

"Damn, babe, this is great!" they praised him with a smile.

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "it's just a stew."

"It's not just a stew! This is so good," they praised again.

"it's nothin-"

"Sans," they cut him off.

"...what?"

"Take the compliment."

Sans gave a snort of laughter. "i'm allergic to compliments."

"Then take some fucking allergy pills, 'cause you're going to accept my compliments and love whether you like it or not!"

"my insurance doesn't cover my medical care--"

"JUST BUY THEM OFF THE SHELF!"

He chuckled and started on his own stew. "too expensive."

"Shut up! Accept my love! Are you allergic to that?"

"nah, it's medicating."

"...Gay."

Sans almost snorted his mouthful of stew out his nose. "babe? shush, geez!" he cackled as he quickly swallowed. "you're gonna make me snort my food!"

"GOOD."

He chuckled and patted their head as they took in another spoonful.

"This is good. Accept it."

"...nah."

They inhaled sharply and glared at him. "I swear if you do not accept my love, I will never ever buy you ketchup or pull pranks with you ever again."

Sans stared at them with wide eye sockets  
, his grin now lopsided.

"wha..? you can't be serious," he snorted, staring them in the eyes.

"Bet," they challenged.

"...thank you? did... did i do that right?"

They snorted and started laughing. "Yes, yes you did that right!"

Sans gave a laugh. "oh good. i haven't done that in a while. i'm pretty out of practice," he grinned.

"Oh god... I love you," they said softly.

He smiled and blushed a little. "i love you too, baby..."

"What time is it?" they asked suddenly.

"quarter to 4... we should leave soon."

They gave a nod. "Should I change? Or am I good?" they asked.

Sans shrugged. "so long it's all comfortable," he said. "because you'll need to lift your shirt enough to expose your belly," he then added.

They groaned. "I'm gonna be so fat..."

He snickered and shook his head. "you'll be pregnant. not fat. they're two completely different things, babe."

They shrugged. "I just hope I'm not to bitchy while I'm pregnant."

Sans gave a chuckle. "how would that be any different from now?" he smirked.

They gapped at him and gave a scoff. "I can't believe you just said that!" they gasped in mock anger.

He smiled and leaned over to kiss them gently. "c'mon, let's get outta here," he muttered sweetly.

They sighed and stood up, stretching their back a bit. "How will Alphys be able to tell?"

"ultrasound. it's why i told you to wear something comfortable," he chuckled. They blushed a bit. "Oh, right."

"she also has a bit more advanced healing magic than most, so that could help too. although more later on when we want to know if it's doing okay," he added.

"Okay..." they muttered softly. They suddenly felt very nervous.

"nervous?" he asked. Did he read minds too?

They nodded slowly.

He gave a chuckle and ran a hand soothingly through their hair. "that's alright. i'm here for you, baby. we'll be great parents," Sans reassured them.

They gave a nod, grabbing the hand he was running through their hair and had it cup their cheek.

"I'm still kinda nervous. What if I mess them up?"

"you won't. you'll do great."

"Actually, I have a question."

"i might have an answer,” they rolled their eyes.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Sans blinked a couple times, seeming surprised at the question. "what, can you humans decide the gender of your babies, or...?"

They gave a snort and shook their head. "Nah. Just wondering."

"oh. heh, i don't really have a preference... either one would be fine. you?" he asked.

"Same here. I just want them to be healthy," they said as they wrapped them self in his arms.

Sans gave a smile and soft chuckle. "same here. they can even have a lack of gender for all they want," he grinned.

They looked up at him with a confused expression.

"nonbinary. or agender. and... some monsters are born genderless and might remain so... so, maybe this hybrid baby might be genderless?"

"Maybe," they said softly. They wouldn't mind either way.

"ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

The room started to spin and they closed their eyes tightly, clinging to him. When they opened their eyes, they were at a lab.

"O-oh! You're early," came Alphys's voice from a doorway. Sans nodded.

"would like this done sooner rather than later," he said. He then glanced around them. "are undyne and papyrus here, too?"

"T-They just left actually... so what's the problem?" she asked, taking a sip from her coffee mug.

"we need an ultrasound, y/n might be pregnant," Sans said nonchalantly.

Alphys did a fucking spit take.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" she gasped.

Before Sans could reply, she gave an excited squeal. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!!" she giggled.

Sans’ soulmate raised an eyebrow, and Sans said "i had a feeling you'd be excited," with a smirk.

"Yes! O-Oh my gosh, let's get started right away!"

Alphys quickly started pulling out equipment and suddenly Y/n started feeling very uncomfortable and anxious.

Sans gave them a glance, noticing their discomfort. He wrapped his arms around their shoulders from the side and kissed their cheek.

"what's wrong?" he asked softly, then lightly nuzzled their jaw.

They gave a sigh and shook their head. "This whole thing, I guess? I mean... I want to be a parent, but I'm still scared."

"everything's gonna be okay, i promise. and you know how i am about promises," he cooed, kissing them gently.

They shivered a bit and nodded. They were okay.

"O-Okay, let's get started. Uh, y/n, would you mind laying down here?"

They reluctantly pulled away from Sans and went over to Alphys. They hopped up onto the bed and laid down on their back.

"W-will you p-pull up your shirt to e-expose your stomach?" she asked.

They nodded again, pulling it up by the hem so their belly was exposed. They inhaled sharply as the lizard started to smear something cold on their stomach.

"S-sorry! I probably sh-should have warned you about how c-cold this stuff is," Alphys apologized.

Sans walked over and grabbed their hand, kissing it gently.

"It's okay," they said softly, but they smiled at Sans as they said it.

"E-Excited? Nervous? How are you guys feeling?" Alphys asked as she started to run the monitor over their stomach.

"Both," y/n whimpered softly.

Alphys gave a small chuckle. "Th-that's to be expected I-I guess."

Sans watched as the scientist now rolled a machine over and pressed a small device to his soulmate's stomach.

"This here i-is hooked up to the m-monitor behind me. L-luckily it's advanced enough s-so there's n-no need for a wire to connect them," Alphys explained.

"J-Just relax for me..." Alphys muttered as she continued to run the device along their stomach.

They squeezed Sans' hand tighter and bit their lip as they watched the monitor.

"so, what's the verdict, doc?" Sans asked, impatiently.

"I-it needs a second to get th-the readings, Sans," she sighed, noticing the impatience in his tone.

He felt his soulmate squeeze his hand and he looked down at them. They were giving him pleading, "calm down" eyes.

He took in a shaky breath and laid his head down on their shoulder. Why was he so anxious all of the sudden? Was that a good or a bad sign?

"Okay... give me a second..." Alphys murmured, glancing closer at the screen.

They both gave small nods. Suddenly, an image started to show up. It was grainy, but...

Sans gave a delighted gasp as he recognized the shape. It was a tiny, upside down heart. A little soul.

"Is that..?" they asked nervously.

Suddenly, Sans let out a happy cry, covering his face.

"W-Well! Congratulations!" Alphys said happily, looking over at them.

She was shocked to see Sans's expression. He had a hand covering his mouth, and his eye sockets were narrowed as he hid his smile. Alphys was a little shocked when she noticed tears welling and his eyelights become hazy hearts.

"I... I think we should schedule an appointment for twice a month until the baby comes out. Alright?" Alphys asked sweetly.

Sans nodded, still covering his mouth. That was _his baby._

His soulmate looked up at him and gave a small smile. He was more emotional than they were at the moment, and that was saying something considering they were the pregnant one.

"Yes. Maybe a week from now we could have another," they suggested to Alphys.

"T-That works for me! I would like to get a blood sample, though, just to see how your body is reacting. Is that alright?"

They nodded and watched as she went and got a needle. They looked back up at Sans. He looked so happy.

"Baby?" they said gently.

He looked down at them and smiled. "fuck, i love you so much," he muttered, kissing them gently.

They gave a giggle and kissed back, cupping one of his cheeks with a hand. "I love you too. I'm so excited to have this baby with you."

Sans gave a wide, heartfelt smile as a few tears fell from his eye sockets. "i am too... i love you and them so much."

Alphys came back over and handed them a picture. "H-Here. I thought you'd like a picture," she said shyly handing it to Sans.

He took it and smiled at it. "that's our baby, baby!" he said excitedly, looking down at his soulmate.

They grinned as Alphys handed them a towel to wipe off their belly. They did so, and Sans helped them sit up and then stand.

"thanks, alphys," he grinned happily.

"A-Anytime! Call me if anything seems wrong or if you have q-questions!" she said, smiling as well.

"We will," his soulmate said softly, taking the picture from Sans and studying it.

"let's get you home, sweetheart," Sans said happily, pulling them against him.

They smiled and closed their eyes as they took a shortcut. When they opened them, they were surprised to find themselves not in Sans's bedroom. Or even their house.

Instead they stood in a dusty, old living room. They looked over at the window. It was dark outside. They couldn't even see the sky.

"Wh-?" before they could even ask, he pulled them in for a tender kiss. They whimpered a bit, but kissed him back just as passionately.

He pulled away slowly, and kissed their cheek gently. "this... is my old house. papyrus and i used to live here."

"We... are we underground?"

Sans gave a nod. "now...i'm not talking about our house in snowdin. that... that was after..." he gulped a little and glanced around. "...he was too old by then. here, though, there's some stuff left over we could use."

"We can use? For the baby?"

He nodded and moved a strand of hair out of their face.

"i know his old crib is still here, so that can work."

They gave a nod. "Are you sure you're okay? Being here and everything," they said.

Sans gave a shaky sigh and nodded. "yeah... yeah, i'll be okay," he murmured. Sans glanced around the living room, visibly flinching as his eyes landed on the supply closet.

"...he's not here anymore. i'm fine," he quietly reassured himself, feeling a little breathless.

"c'mon, let's go upstairs," he said softly, leading them up.

They walked into a room, it seemed like a nursery, or at least a room for a toddler. There was a crib, a small bookshelf and a dresser. Not much for a room, but it was what was there.

"hm.. it could use a new paint job. but other than that, it's good to go," he murmured.

They nodded, glancing back at the doorway. "Where's your room?" they asked.

Sans stiffened at the question. They looked back over at him, finding him avoiding eye contact. He gulped quietly and clenched his hands to keep them from seeing they were shaking.

"i... i don't know if it's a good idea to go in there, angel," he said softly.

"Why?" they asked, concern clear on their face.

"...it's in bad shape."

"What do you mean by that?"

Sans shuddered and looked away. Out of instinct he glanced at the door, feeling as if Gaster would appear at any moment.

"th-there's not much to see, anyway. why not just take the crib and go?" he suggested.

As Sans looked back over them, they had a slight frown and were crossing their arms over their chest.

"I want to see it," they said, turning and heading out the door.

He groaned and followed them out of the room. "baby, seriously, it's nothing!"

They walked down the hall and opened the bathroom door. Wrong room.

They walked across the hall and opened another door. They gasped when they saw what was inside. It was awful.

They clasped a hand over their mouth and nose as they took a breath, regretting it instantly. The smell was horrendous.

A gross, torn up mattress rested im the far left corner of the room. Mold was growing in it, and stains that looked like old blood and vomit covered the majority of the surface.

Sans had come up behind them in a rush, but halted as his eyelights fell on the interior of the room. He too placed a hand over his own nose and mouth. Not to only block of the smell, but to keep his soulmate from seeing his hurt expression.

"fuck..." he murmured softly, turning back and leaving the room.

His soulmate whimpered and shut the door, turning to look back at him.

"i told you, it's not good..." he cried out softly.

They gave him a look of concern and empathy. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't listen," they apologized quietly.

They moved to hug him, but Sans took a step back. "i-i'm sorry... i n-need a second," he choked out. He leaned against the wall, now covering his face with both hands.

They watched as he started to shake and whimper. They felt awful.

"Sans?"

"i... i don't wanna think about it anymore... can we just go?"

They gave a nod. "Yeah, yeah... How are we getting the crib?"

Sans gulped as he shook his head. He felt like he was going to throw up. "i... we'll come back for it later," he muttered almost breathlessly.

"...I'm so sorry," they whimpered softly.

He gulped and then nodded. "it's okay... just... c'mere," he said softly, opening his arms for them.

They quickly nuzzled into his chest and he held them tightly, sniffing their hair a little. It felt comforting and like safety.

Sans gave a soft sigh through his nose and took a shortcut back to their house in the surface. They clung tighter to his jacket as he did so, and relaxed once they felt the floor beneath their feet.

"...i think i'm going to take a shower or bath or something... wanna join me?" Sans murmured.

They nodded quickly. They wanted him to feel good again after what they did.

He smiled softly and pat their head gently. "i'm gonna go start the bath."

He walked out of the bedroom and went into the bathroom, and his soulmate sat down on the bed, looking down at the ultrasound picture.

It was such a grainy picture, given the soul was still so small. But their it was. As they looked at it, they wondered what color soul with child would have.

They had a green soul, and Sans had a blue soul. Maybe it would be a combo of the colors? Or maybe most of one if theirs and have a swirl of the other's color? Or neither?

They gave a content sigh and giggle. They couldn't wait to meet their child. To see the wonderful things they would do.

Sans walked back in and saw them looking down at the picture. He smiled a bit and walked over to them. They looked up at him and smiled back. "how you feelin?"

"...Excited. Tired. Anxious. A lot of things," they said, standing up. Sans took th picture and smiled at it. That was their baby.

"me too, sweetheart. we should do a gender reveal party when we know, like with a cake and everything? those always make me smile."

They nodded and grinned. "Of course! It'll be amazing," they smiled. As they walked to the bathroom, Sans glanced at them.

"what were you thinking about earlier when looking at the picture?" he asked.

They gave a small smirk. "Just...wondering what their soul color will be... Their main trait."

"who knows. could be any trait," he said softly, running his hands up and down their arms.

"Do our traits affect anything?" they asked curiously.

Sans shrugged. "it might. i've known monsters who end up having the same trait as one of the parents," he said.

They gave a nod. "But... since this baby is a sorta.. uh, hybrid, do you think it could end up with both?" they then asked.

"i mean, it's possible. anything's possible."

They nodded and kissed him softly. This whole day was exhausting. "So... bath?"

Sans grinned. "bath."

With that, the two stripped from their clothes. They were lucky the bathtub was huge, and it had water jets in it as well.

Sans and his soulmate let out quiet, content sighs as they sank into the water. They let their back lay against Sans's ribcage. The smiled slightly as they felt him begin to purr.

"mmm, that's nice..." he purred softly, starting to stroke their hair.

"Yeah," they murmured sweetly, nuzzling into him.

"shit... we gotta tell people. how are we gonna do that?"

They gave a sluggish shrug. "I mean... I'd rather tell as many people as possible in person first. Then we could always post about it," they suggested.

"yeah... i wonder how paps is going to react, though," he said softly, starting to massage their shoulders gently.

"Mm... I'm sure he'll be excited," they said, sighing in contentment.

"i hope so."

They gave a hum of acknowledgement to his words, but other than that remained silent as he tenderly massaged all over their body. Since their collar was off, he left gentle kisses on their neck and licked small trails along the neglected flesh.

"What do you think Undyne will say? Toriel? Frisk?" they asked, their mind suddenly racing.

"well... i'm sure Undyne will pick on us, but she'll love the kid. toriel will probably treat the kid like her grandchild. frisk will probably treat them like a sibling," he replied simply, biting down on their neck gently. He knew he was gonna be a lot more overprotective and territorial now. Hopefully they wouldn't mind.

They gave a gasp as he bit their neck, then gave a low trill at the sensation. "Mhm... What about Asgore, and Napstablook and some others we know?"

Before Sans could answer, they gave a gasp. "What about the other YouTubers? Ya know, the ones we hung out with at PAX?"

He licked the bite gently and kissed their ear. "they'll support us. and honestly, if they don't, fuck them. we don't need them."

They nodded slowly. That was true. "We gotta tell Papyrus first... right?"

Sans nodded and said "yeah. of course."

"i mean, other than alphys," he snickered. They giggled a little.

"Hopefully she hasn't told them already," they added. Sans gave a nod. "don't worry. i texted her not to while i started up the bath," he said.

"Okay... for now, I just wanna be with you... is that selfish?" they asked softly, turning to look at him.

"yeah... but you're allowed to be selfish. everyone is sometimes," he murmured sweetly, kissing their forehead.

They giggled and craned their neck to give him a kiss. "Okay. Just this once," they smiled.

"mmm... i wonder if we can still fuck..." he muttered, kissing their shoulder.

They giggled. "Sans!"

"what? i'm serious..." he chuckled.

There was a few giggles, and then a comfortable silence.

"hey, ever thought of names for babies? cuz i have no clue in that department," he chuckled lightly.

They shook their head. "But I'm thinking, depending in what the baby looks like, we could give them a font name," they suggested.

Sans gave a wide grin. "i'd like that. how about we think of at least one boy, one girl, and one unisex font name?" he asked.

"Okay, like what?"

"well... i mean we could use my mom's name..."

"Your mom?" they questioned. He had never mentioned his mother before.

"yeah, she passed away when i was about 4."

They gave a sympathetic look and gave him a gentle kiss. "What was it?"

Sans gave a small sigh. "ariel," he murmured.

"Ariel... yeah. Yeah, I like it," she said softly.

"okay... have any boy names?" he asked, playing with their hair.

She gave a shrug. "I kinda like Archer and Mistral," she said. Sans smiled again.

"those are nice names," he murmured in agreement.

"mmm.... mistral itself is pretty gender neutral. and calibri," he said.

They gave a nod. "I like them," they grinned.

"good. we should get out, baby, paps will be home any minute."

They sighed. "Fine..." they muttered softly, standing up. Sans smiled and stood up as well, grabbing the towels off of the counter and wrapping them up in one, and himself in the other.

They gave a small smile at it's warmth and followed Sans into the bedroom. They dressed slowly, giving each other kisses and touching each other's bodies.

Sans pulled them closed gave them tender kisses and he strapped on their collar. They gave a sigh. They had gotten used to the collar being there, and enjoyed its weight.

They moaned in contentment, then they both looked towards the door as they heard the front door open.

"well, paps is home. wanna wait or tell him now, baby?"

"Hm...we can wait for a bit, I think," they said.

"how long is a bit?" he laughed.

They shrugged. "An hour? A week? A month?"

He chuckled. "scared?"

They nodded slowly.

He smiled and wrapped them in a hug. "baby, you don't gotta be scared. he'll support us. i know he will."

They gave a small smile. "Yeah, I know. I'm still nervous, though," they sighed.

"it's okay to wait. there's always a small possibility of... you know..."

They bit their lip. "We better not lose this baby," they whimpered.

"i'm sure we won't, but... there's always that small possibility. wanna wait a month?"

They nodded. "Yes. Yes, I'd prefer that," they said.

Sans gave a nod. "alright, baby. we'll wait," he agreed.

They climbed into the bed, snuggling into the blankets. "Cuddles?"

"cuddles," he answered, crawling in and snuggling up to them.

"take a nap, baby," he said softly, kissing their eyelids.

They smiled and let them self drift off to sleep, thinking about the tiny soul that was forming. It was half them, and half the person she loved more than anything. Everything was perfect.


	2. shopping and lullabies.

It was about a month or so into their pregnancy. They sat back against the couch, their belly already showing a bit of a baby bump. Sans was beside them, snuggling them close and ran a hand over their stomach.

"how you feelin’?" he asked softly, looking down at their stomach.

They smiled. "You asking me or them?"

He smiled back. "both."

They smiled wider. "We're both fine, baby," they assured him.

"...hey babe?"

"Yes?"

"you know we have an appointment in 2 hours, right?"

They gave a grin. "Yeah... Will Papyrus be there"? they asked.

Sans nodded. "yeah. told him it was for hanging out..." He gave a chuckle. "...but we'll give him a happy surprise."

"What if he gets upset? You know, cuz we didn't tell him when we found out."

He shook his head. "he won't. he'll understand, you know how he is."

They gave a sigh. "I guess so. What about Undyne? Will she be there?"

Sans nodded again. "yeah. hopefully she'll tone it back a little."

They snorted. "Doubtful. She's kinda... extra."

He smiled. "yeah… hey since everyone's gonna know by the end of the day, wanna make the announcement video when we get home?" he asked, now moving his hand down to stroke their thigh gently.

They gave a nod. "Yes. We'll make a video," they smiled. Sans gave a grin. "good. hey, maybe we'll get some baby related fan mail or something," he chuckled.

They giggled. "Maybe. We still need to get a few things, so can we do that today? I really just wanna get shopping out of the way."

"yeah, we should have time. maybe we can just stay out for the day and grab some dinner somewhere, as well. wanna?"

They gave a nod. "Sounds good. We should go to a maternity store first. I want to find some nice, stretchy clothes for once they're bigger," they said.

"okay. whatever you want, baby," he said gently, starting to rub their stomach again.

They smiled softly and closed their eyes in contentment. "I'm excited. When do you think Alphys will be able to tell their gender?"

Sans gave a shrug. "probably by the third month," he said. They nodded and smiled.

"I can't wait to find out," they laughed sweetly. They were so excited for the future.

"same here sweetheart. wanna go get ready?"

They nodded reluctantly. They felt lazy today, and they just wanted to sleep in and cuddle.

"kay. c'mon baby," he said standing up and offering them his hand.

They yawned as they took his hand, surprised when he then pulled them up into his arms. "Sans?"

He gave a smile. "you seem tired. i can carry you a bit while we shop."

They giggled a bit and smiled back. "That's not necessary."

"oh well. it's still happening."

They rolled their eyes as Sans carried them up the stairs. "I'm exhausted. I don't even know why."

"mmm... probably because you're pregnant?" he chuckled. They giggled a little. "Probably. Wanna get subway after shopping?" they suggested.

"whatever you want, doll."

"No, I don't like that. I don't like everything being my way. You have a say in it too," they murmured softly.

"isn't that what subway is? 'your way'?" he said smugly.

"Oh my god. I hate you so much," they said, laughing.

"you do, huh? is that why you're having my kid?" he chuckled. He then grinned wide as he thought more of their child.

What would they look like? What would they enjoy?

They smiled up at him as they noticed he was deep it thought. "Watcha think about?"

"our baby. i wonder what they'll be like," he muttered softly, now entering the bedroom and setting them down. He walked over to the closet and threw them one of his t-shirts.

They smiled and put it on quickly. "I hope they're a lot like you.”

Sans gave a loud laugh. "oh man, you sure you don't want to rethink that?" he grinned, a sad look in his eyes. "you don't want them to be like me."

They frowned. "Sans."

"...yeah?"

"Shut up. Now."

Sans gave a snort and turned back toward them. "what?"

"I said shut up. Quit talking shit about my soulmate," they said. By their tone, Sans could tell they were trying to hide humor in their voice.

"oh yeah? and what if i don't?"

They smiled. "I'll beat you up."

"you'll beat me up?"

"Yes, I'll beat you up."

"can't really do that right now, babe," he said with a small chuckle.

They raised an eyebrow. "You want to test me? I'll beat you, I swear. Just because I'm pregnant, it doesn't mean I can't kick ass," they grinned.

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "fight me later. we gotta go," he said as he helped them back up.

"I wanna stay home," they murmured softly, wrapping their arms around his neck.

"we gotta do stuff doll. we can sleep in tomorrow. kay?" he murmured as he pulled them closer and nuzzled their shoulder.

They gave a sigh. "Okay," they muttered. They screwed their eyes shut and gulped back nausea as he took a shortcut to the downtown park.

Sans rubbed their back as they recovered from the jump. "you need to throw up?" he asked softly.

"No, I... I'm good. I'm okay," they muttered, still leaning against him.

"okay. where you wanna go first, babydoll? baby stuff, clothes, food? you pick." he said, kissing the top of their head gently.

"I think clothes first. Then food, then baby stuff," they said. Sans nodded. "alright. let's get started," he smiled.

He grabbed their hand and they walked to the nearest clothing store. "I really just want comfy t-shirts and sweatpants," they said softly, squeezing his hand.

He squeezed back and then brought their hand up to his face to kiss it. "whatever you want. you can get anything."

They smiled. "Also maybe some stretchy maternity dresses. I know I don't really like them, but they could be nice," they added.

Sans nodded. "of course," he said, holding the store door open for them.

"I wish we could fast forward all of this and just have the baby already here," they whined.

He laughed a little and said "that's not how it works. it's a baby, not a vhs tape."

They gave a snort. "What are you, an old man? Who watches VHS tapes anymore?" they laughed.

Sans rolled his eyelights. "yeah, i'm secretly as old as asgore," he laughed.

They gave a grin, heading over to a rack of clothes and picked out two maternity dresses. "Green or red?"

"that's up to you, sweetheart."

They gave him a look and he rolled his eyes. "fine. green,” he said.

They smiled and took it, draping it over their arm and looking closer into the rack. "What's your favorite color? It's weird that I don't know... that's weird, right?"

Sans gave a small chuckle. "well... it's light blue. and pale green." He gave an embarrassed sigh. "i... actually really like pastel colors."

They smiled. "Aww," they teased sweetly. "Those are nice colors. Now, how about you help me pick out some clothes and then I'll try them on."

"kay," he said, starting to look through another rack next to that one.

They started to hum a song softly, and Sans couldn't help but smile. They were so perfect.

He pulled out a t-shirt and smirked. "how about this?"

They gave a snort and looked it over. It had a baby pun on it. Of course he liked it.

"Sure, hand it over and we'll see if it fits," they laughed. Sans smiled and nodded eagerly.

They gave a small laugh and went into the changing room. They were thankful it wasn't a pain to move around yet and got their top off quickly.

"do mine first," he said through the door.

"Okay."

They quickly put it on. It was a little to big, but it definitely worked. It said "Daddy did it!" and it was inappropriately perfect.

"It fits."

They giggled. "Okay, I'll get it."

They went back in and took the shirt off, saying "Catch," as they threw it over for him to hold onto. He caught it easily and waited for the next outfit.

They put on the green dress and walked out.

Sans gave a grin and thumbs up. "yes. green is your color. is it. comfortable and stretchy enough?" he asked.

They tugged at it a little, a thoughtful look on their face. They then nodded. "I think so. I'll go try on the others real quick."

After about 15 more minutes of them trying on clothes, they ended up finding 6 outfits to wear that were comfy and kind of cute.

They had finished checking out and walked outside. "can you handle a shortcut?" he asked, pulling them against him.

They nodded. "I'll be fine. Just gotta close my eyes."

Sans nodded. "i mean, i know the store with baby stuff is only a few blocks away... but i'd rather not have you tired out," he said.

They smiled slightly and nodded. "That's fine. In all honestly, I think your laziness is starting to rub off on me," they giggled.

He smiled. "good. mission accomplished," he said and then took a shortcut.

They whimpered a little and clung to him tightly, closing their eyes. "easy," they heard him whisper.

They felt their feet touch the ground and let out a relieved sigh, opening their eyes. "I'll never get used to that," they muttered.

He gave them a small smile. "probably not. so, what do we need, baby?"

"I'm thinking a few gender neutral baby clothes for now," they said as Sans held the door open for them. They walked in and gave him a smile.

The two gazed around the store a moment. "...Also some toys maybe. Definitely a pacifier or two, and some blankets. And a little full body swing to put them in," they added.

"okay, lead the way," he said, following them as they walked over to the clothing section.

They started to look through the onesies and shirts, and Sans watched in contentment. This felt.... nice. Real. He still couldn't believe that they were having a baby. It was to perfect.

"Sans?" they said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"hm? yeah, sorry. what's up?"

"...You okay?"

He nodded. "i'm fine, sweetheart. whadda you got so far?" he asked, making sure to smile.

They still looked at him for a moment before nodding. "I have these," they said. Sans looked over the two onesies they held up.

One was a pale mint green with white stripes, and the other was pale red with white at both arm and leg cuffs.

Sans gave a smile. "those are very nice. and cute," he told them sweetly.

"Yeah, I thought so too," they said softly. They didn't believe he was okay.

"...i'm fine, doll. i promise," he assured them.

"Okay."

"you don't believe me," it wasn't even a question, it was a statement.

"Nope."

Sans sighed. He rubbed at the back of their neck and looked away a moment before resting his eyes on their stomach.

"i'm just... thinking about _them,"_ he said with a smile. "and how excited i am to have them."

"I'm excited too. Just... it doesn't feel real," they admitted softly.

"that's what i'm saying! like, it's too good to be real!"

"Are you nervous?"

Sans gave a chuckle. "yeah, a little. you?"

They nodded. "Yeah."

After a moment they glanced around at the other racks and shelves of clothes.

"Do you mind going and looking for a full body swing? And some blankets?"

"...sure. but, baby, you know you can talk to me whenever, right?" he asked, cupping their cheeks gently.

They nodded and smiled a little. "I know."

He kissed their forehead softly and then went to go look at the blankets first. He remembered Papyrus having a blanket with race cars on it when he was a baby bones.

Sans smiled at the memory and looked them over. They were all okay... but some of them were either not soft enough for his liking, or they were all gendered. He sighed, then came up with an idea.

He could always go to a fabric store later and make a blanket for them. And any others they might need. But as he though about it, Sans decided to keep it a secret to surprise his soulmate.

He smirked and then went over to get a swing. He picked out a light minty colored one and went back to find his soulmate.

"hey, like this one?" he asked when he saw them.

They smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Did you get a blanket?" they asked, holding about 3 baby outfits.

Sans shook his head. "nah. wouldn't meet our baby's standards," he chuckled. They gave a smile. "Then should we check somewhere else?"

He shook his head. "no, we should drop this stuff off at home after buying it. then we can go to subway," he said as they started walking over to the cashier.

"Okay," they said softly. They started putting their stuff on the counter for the cashier when they remembered something. "Oh shit, hold on, I gotta get some pacifiers."

Sans smiled as they went to go get them. He stood there awkwardly as the cashier scanned the items, but thankfully they came back quickly.

The had a blue and a purple pacifier, and they put them on the counter. "Sorry," they muttered to the cashier, and they smiled.

"It's okay. You can never be to prepared."

They gave a small laugh.

"So when are you due?" the cashier asked.

"at least five months," Sans answered for his soulmate. He couldn't remember if he had told them how long yet or not.

The cashier blinked at him. "So are you their friend and helping them shop for the baby?" they asked.

"...no. no, it's uh... it's mine," he said awkwardly.

"Oh!.. I'm sorry. I didn't know that was possible, congratulations," they said, scanning the last item.

"thanks," he muttered softly. For some reason that made him a little pissy.

"That'll be $43.50 please," they said, bagging the last item.

Sans nodded and swiped his card. His soulmate gave him a worried glance, almost feeling the anger and hurt he was radiating from the cashier's innocent question.

"Alright, you're all set. Have a nice day, and again congratulations!" the cashier smiled as the two grabbed their bags.

Sans carried the box with the baby swing in it and gave a lazy wave. "cya."

They went outside and stood there for a moment. "You okay?" they asked him gently.

"yeah. c'mere," he muttered pulling them close. "close your eyes," he said softly.

They did so, and held on tightly. They felt the world shift and then opened their eyes. They were back in the bedroom.

Sans sighed and laid the stuff on the bed, his soulmate doing the same.

"Don't worry about small things like that. It's us. That's what matters."

He nodded. "i know."

"...Do we have time for subway, or do we need to go to the appointment first?" they asked, deciding to change the subject.

Sans looked over at the clock on his nightstand. It was only 15 minutes until the appointment. "...we should probably wait on eating. there may be food there," he said.

They nodded. "Should we go now?" Sans nodded. "of course. hold on again, sweetheart."

They clung to him again and waited with their eyes closed until they touched the ground again.

"O-Oh! You're early," Alphys said, sitting on a couch with Papyrus and Undyne.

"yeah. that okay?" Sans asked, giving her a bit of an apologetic look.

"Yeah, o-of course, let me just set everything up," Alphys said, standing and walking over to her equipment.

"SET WHAT UP? WHAT IS GOING ON?" Papyrus asked Sans.

Sans gave a grin. "you'll see, pap. but you gotta be patient, alright?" he said.

Papyrus hesitated before nodding. "IT'S NOT... IT'S NOTHING _BAD,_ IS IT?" he asked with clear concern in his voice.

"nah, nothing bad. something amazing."

His soulmate smiled up at him, and he smiled back. Undyne gave them a look, and Sans knew she figured it out. Undyne smirked but stayed silent.

"O-Okay, all set. You know the drill," Alphys said, walking over.

They nodded and walked over to the small bed and laid down on it. Sans walked over to it and stood beside their head. They reached up at him, and he held their hand and Alphys lifted their shirt to expose their belly.

Papyrus watched on with a raised bone brow. Undyne had a smug smirk, but still remained silent.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND," Papyrus stated, walking over.

"just watch," Sans said, happily. He loved this part.

Undyne walked over and whispered in Sans ear. "Congratulations, punk!"

Sans gave a snort of laughter. "thanks," he murmured. Undyne gave a grin and patted his back.

Papyrus watched intently as Alphys put the cold gel over their stomach and then put the device over it.

They bit their lip and squeezed Sans' hand as they watched the screen. There was a small ping sound and the tiny soul appeared again. It was a little bigger now!

"A-And there they are," Alphys said with a smile on her face.

Sans' soulmate let out a tiny squeal and watched the screen.

"WAIT... THAT'S A SOUL. YOU GUYS ARE...?" Papyrus asked, looking between Sans and Y/n.

They both nodded and grinned wide. Papyrus gave a squeal of happiness. Sans gave a grunt as Papyrus ran over and pulled him into a tight, excited hug.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! OOHH~! I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET MY LITTLE NIBLING!!"

Sans laughed breathlessly and patted his back. "we can't wait either paps. we're excited!"

His soulmate giggled a bit and watched the brothers hug it out. "Hey Alphys," they said, getting her attention.

"Hm? O-Oh, sorry, yes?"

"When will we find out the gender?"

Alphys gave a reassuring smile as she spoke. "I-It'll be whenever the b-body starts forming. Right n-now, the soul is f-focusing in itself."

"So how long will it be until the body forms?" they then asked.

"M-maybe a m-month or two from n-now," she said. "Although I-I've never dealt with a human and m-monster baby, so I'm n-not completely sure."

"Okay," they said, satisfied with that answer.

"We should make bets!" Undyne said, loudly.

"bets?" Sans asked.

"YEAH, ON THE GENDER, PUNK!" she shot back.

"OH YES, THAT SOUNDS FUN!" Papyrus cut in, still staring at the screen.

Sans and his soulmate exchanged looks. "I mean... go ahead if you want," they said. "...Also, don't go telling anyone yet. We want to be able to announce it ourselves," they then added.

Sans nodded. "we're planning on heading over to toriel's and asogore's place to tell them and frisk the good news," he grinned lazily.

"Okay. Now, I SAY BOY!" Undyne exclaimed, slamming her fists down on a nearby table.

Sans' soulmate jumped and he chuckled, kissing their forehead.

"I SAY GIRL," Papyrus said, still staring at the screen.

"Why?" Alphys asked.

"I DON'T KNOW. JUST A FEELING. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?" he asked, looking at Sans and Y/n.

"A boy?" answered Sans's soulmate, although they sounded questioning.

Sans gave a chuckle. "a girl. definitely a girl," he grinned.

They looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Is it just because I said boy?"

Sans gave a shrug. "maybe," he smiled.

They smiled and rolled their eyes. "Whatever. I still say boy. I just feel like it's a boy," they said, looking at the screen.

"you're wrong~" he teased. They smiled and shook their head.

"What about you Alphys? Place your bet!" Undyne said with a smile.

Alphys gulped and shrugged. "I-I d-dunno... A g-girl I guess?" she answered.

Undyne gave a hearty laugh. "Guess we're beating against each other, then! Sorry, sweetheart, but prepare yourself when you're wrong," the fish monster laughed.

Alphys gave a snort of laughter and rolled her eyes.

Alphys handed Y/n a towel to wipe off their stomach and clicked a button to print pictures again. They quickly wiped their stomach off and put their shirt back down.

"D-Do you guys talk to the baby?" Alphys asked suddenly, handing them the pictures.

Sans' soulmate smirked. "I sometimes catch Sans talking to them when he thinks I'm asleep."

All eyes were on Sans in an instant. He flushed light blue and pulled his hood over his head to hide his face.

"Awwwe~" Undyne cooed teasingly.

"And sometimes he'll hum or sing," they then added, grinning with fake innocence.

"T-That's actually really adorable. Talking to them is good, it'll help in the long run and they'll k-know who you are right away," Alphys explained.

Sans groaned behind the hood and leaned his head down to rest against his soulmates shoulder.

They giggled. "Sorry. It's just too cute, I had to share," they said innocently.

Sans sighed. "no you didn't," he muttered. Now, from the twisted feeling in his nonexistent stomach from embarrassment, he almost didn't want to do those things ever again.

But of course he wouldn't. He loved them too much to not talk or sing to them. Even if his soulmate knew now...

"Sorry," they said softly, kissing his head. He groaned and nuzzled into them.

"It's not a big deal punk. I'd be pissed if you didn't talk to them!" Undyne exclaimed.

"so, still want subway?" Sans asked, trying to change the subject.

They gave a nod.

"Yo, we should all go!" Undyne suggested, pumping a fist into the air.

Papyrus smiled and nodded quickly. "YES! IT WOULD BE NICE FOR ALL OF US TO GO OUT TOGETHER!"

"shit," Sans whispered against them. They heard and rolled their eyes.

"Sure," they said, and he groaned, pulling them closer.

"YEAH! Alphys you're coming too!" Undyne said.

"O-oh... okay, let me just get my coat," she muttered, walking over to her closet.

Sans gave a small sigh and pulled them even closer. They were about to speak...when they heard Sans give a quiet whine.

They raised an eyebrow in curiosity and pulled back a little to look at his face. They held back a gasp when they saw his eyelights were hazy and sad.

"...Sans? Are you okay?" they asked.

"...mm fine," he muttered, nuzzling back into them. He really just wanted to go home.

"You sure? We could always do this another time..."

He shook his head. He could get through this. He'll cuddle them and get attention from them later.

"let's just go get some food," he muttered, standing up straight and kissing their forehead.

They gave a small smile and nodded. "Alright," they said. He gazed down at them lovingly, then down at their stomach.

"...i'm really excited to meet them. like...incredibly," he murmured.

They smiled widely. "Me too. Like, beyond excited," they muttered, hugging him.

He hugged back and kissed their shoulder gently.

"I AM EXCITED AS WELL!" Papyrus cut in suddenly. They both chuckled a bit and smiled at Papyrus.

"Hey, can you shortcut multiple people?" they asked suddenly.

Sans blinked and gave a hum of thought. "uh... i dunno. actually, a lot of people don't know about that ability, so... i've never really tried," he said.

Undyne was quick to come over and give him a pat on the back of encouragement. Sans gave a grunt of pain.

"COME ON, YOU CAN DO IT!" she grinned widely.

"i'd rather not risk it. let's just get a cab or something," he said softly.

"Risk it?" his soulmate asked him.

"yeah. we could get stuck in the void, or worse... i'm not gonna risk anything bad happening while you're carrying my kid," he said sternly.

Undyne looked at him for a minute. "what?" he asked.

"You're already getting more overprotective. Oh boy. Territorial Sans is here, YAY!" she said sarcastically, waving her hands in the air.

Sans gave a glare of anger and hurt. "what? it's _bad_ that i don't want anything to happen to y/n and my kid? well _excuse me_ for worrying more about them than your own laziness to not want to walk there," he snarled, fangs bared.

"DAMN DUDE CALM THE HELL DOWN IT WAS A JOKE!" Undyne yelled, putting her hands up.

Sans' soulmate grabbed his hand. "Calm down baby... it's okay, we can get a cab," they assured him quickly.

Sans quickly turned away and hide his face against the side of his soulmate's head. He gave a growling sigh and closed his eyes, feeling shame flood him.

"...sorry," he muttered, grip shaking as he put his hands on their shoulders and ground himself. Oh god... he didn't mean to snap. He hated going feral...

... ~~ _What if he did turn out like Gaster?_~~

"It's cool. But dude, take a joke?" Undyne said, clearly confused.

"yeah... yeah, i'm sorry," he murmured again, hiding his face in shame.

"BROTHER IT IS NO BIG DEAL," Papyrus assured him, placing a hand on his back.

Sans gulped silently and gave a quiet sigh. "right, okay," he said softly in response to Papyrus's reassurance.

His soulmate could still feel his hands shaking as they gripped their shoulders. They reached up to them and they placed each of their hands on one of his.

"You okay?" they asked softly.

He nodded. "let's call a cab, yeah?"

"O-Oh! I have a number for a cab!" Alphys said suddenly, coming back over.

"GREAT! WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DO THE CALL?" Papyrus asked. Alphys gave a nervous chuckle and nodded.

"I-If you don't mind. Ph-phone calls give m-me a lot of anxiety," she murmured.

"Same," Y/n muttered, nuzzling into Sans.

He smiled softly and kissed their forehead again.

"HAND ME THE PHONE PLEASE!" Papyrus said, reaching for Alphys' cell after she dialed it.

Papyrus made the call, all the while Sans's soulmate spent that time calming down their lover. They gave him kisses and nuzzles.

Sans gave a shy smile as they took one of his hands and guided it down to their belly.

"I already love them," they muttered softly, looking him in the eyes.

He smiled and his eyes turned to hazy hearts. He was so in love with them, and their baby.

"i love them too, sweetheart," he said, leaning his forehead against theirs.

They smiled widely. "Clearly," they said.

"...what do you mean?"

"Your eyes are hearts again~"

Sans blushed a little as he grinned wider. "i guess i can't help it," he purred sweetly.

After a moment of silence, it was broken by awing and squealing. The awing from Papyrus and a teasing Undyne. The squealing came from Alphys.

"fuck off," Sans muttered, hiding his face again. His soulmate rolled their eyes and said "We should wait outside for the cab."

"True," Undyne said, grabbing Alphys' hand.

"YES LET'S GO!" Papyrus exclaimed, starting towards the door.

Y/n started to wonder something. Were Papyrus and Mettaton still together? They hadn't seen Mettaton since the thing at PAX, but that didn't mean Papyrus didn't go to see /him/.

They felt a chill go down their spine as they thought of the two encounters they'd had with the robot. Hopefully he wouldn't ever show up again.

They were dragged out of their thoughts as they realized they were outside already, and Sans was holding the cab door open for them. "after you," he purred.

They smiled and got in, enjoying the warmth as he slid in next to them. They were on the left side of the car, Sans was in the middle, and Papyrus was on the right. Alphys and Undyne we're sitting together in the front seat.

"I'm starving," they complained softly, laying their head on Sans' shoulder.

"you'll get food soon, baby," he said sweetly.

"YES, AND SO WILL YOUR CHILD!" Papyrus said excitedly.

Sans and his soulmate gave a sort of laughter. "true, and the kiddo too."

Even with the seatbelt on he hunched down a little and rested a hand on their stomach. "hope your ready for a $5 foot long, kiddo."

They snickered, but smiled widely. "Hell yeah, this baby is gonna love subway!"

Sans smirked and kissed their cheek gently. "they better."

"THEY MUST LOVE MY SPAGHETTI AS WELL!" Papyrus said, placing his hand on their stomach as well, causing them to smile. They were so happy he was supportive.

"Of course they will. If I like it, then they will, too," they smiled. Papyrus gave a grin and glanced at Sans, who just smiled back and shrugged.

"i know, it's a miracle i found another lover of your spaghetti, right? i'm sometimes surprised it's me who's their soulmate and not your spaghetti."

"Well, maybe I have two soulmates, and one's saucy. Oh, and the other is spaghetti."

"OHHHHHHHH!" Undyne screamed, pointing back at Sans.

"ouch, i am wounded," Sans said with fake hurt in his voice.

"W-We're here," Alphys said, turning back to look at them.

His soulmate finished their snickering before they got out of the car. As they did so, they looped their arm through his and snuggled against his side.

Sans smiled as they walked into the subway. They monsters got a few looks, but nothing more.

"what do you want?" he asked them as Papyrus immediately ran up and ordered. Dude know what he wants.

"Hmm... I don't know... what are you gonna get?"

"no idea."

"Wow, we're really good at this, huh?"

Sans gave a chuckle. "wellll.... looking up at the menu, i think i'm going to get the chicken pesto sub."

He then gave them a smile. "it's a new one for a limited time, so i thought i should try it."

"I guess I'll try it too then," they said, looking over the menu as well.

"kay."

They waited for Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne to all order first before placing theirs.

It was rather easy, but both could feel their anxiety rising as they ordered. The pressure of being able to hear the person and feeling the need to be able to respond in a split second strained them as they finally made it to the register.

They both felt the anxiousness of hoping they hadn't slowed down the line.

Once they got their food they felt immediately relaxed and went to go sit down where the others had already gotten a table.

"SO, Y/N, SANS, HAVE YOU THOUGHT OF ANY NAMES YET?" Papyrus asked as he started to eat his food.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too!" Undyne exclaimed.

The two gave a nod. Sans answered, since his soulmate already had a bite of food in their mouth.

"yeah, we've thought of a couple boy, girl, and gender neutral names," he said.

"What a-are they?" Alphys asked.

"for boys, it's archer and mistral. and mistral fits for gender neutral," Sans started as he peeled away his wrapper from his sub. "for a girl, the idea was..."

Sans trailed off, a pang of sadness twinged in his soul. "...was ariel."

Papyrus looked up at him. "AFTER MOM?"

"yeah... after mom," he said sadly, taking a bite of his sub.

"...WELL I THINK THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA," Papyrus said.

"thanks..." Sans trailed off. He wished that Papyrus had a mom growing up, but she died shortly after he was born.

"I-I've never heard you mention your mom before," Alphys said softly.

Sans gave a sigh and shrugged. "didn't get to know her... she died protecting us from the 5th fallen human."

"O-Oh... I'm sorry..." Alphys said awkwardly.

"it's fine... so how's everyone's food?" Sans asked, trying to change the subject.

"IT'S OKAY. NOT AS GOOD AS MY SPAGHETTI OF COURSE!" Papyrus said.

"well yeah, nothing's as good as that, paps," Sans praised.

Papyrus gave a winning smile. "OF COURSE NOTHING IS," he said and struck a pose with his arms.

The group chuckle happily and then dug into their food. Sans ate pretty slow, his mind now on their deceased mother.

If only she hadn't died... or if Gaster had been home... Maybe things would be different. Maybe then Gaster wouldn't have hated him...

"Sans?" His soulmate said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"...huh? sorry, yeah, baby?"

"Should we go see Toriel, Asgore and Frisk after this or do it later?" they asked, holding his hand. They knew his mind was wandering, and they wanted to snap him out of it.

Sans blinked a couple times, his mind processing the words slowly. "uh...um, yeah. after this is fine," he answered.

They gave him a concerned look before nodding. "Alright, we'll do that, then."

More silence as they continued to finish their food.

Sans gulped and closed his eyes as his memories crept up on him. The urgency and fear in his mother's tone when she had ordered him to take Papyrus and hide. The agonized scream as the human dusted her outside of their home.

He shuddered at the memory and everybody gave him a concerned look. "You okay, dude?" Undyne asked him.

He nodded. "yeah, i'm good, just kinda wanna go home and sleep," he said softly. He just wanted to cuddle with him soulmate and baby.

"We could always go to Toriel’s tomorrow?" his soulmate said softly.

Sans shrugged and shook his head. "we should tell them today," he said. "shouldn't leave them waiting."

"Okay, if you're sure..." they said, finishing their sandwich.

Everybody else finished their food soon as well, and they got up and went outside.

"I think Alphys and I are gonna go shopping, so... LATER PUNKS!" Undyne exclaimed, picking Alphys up, who squealed in surprise.

"I SHALL MEET YOU TWO BACK AT THE HOUSE THEN? OR... THREE," Papyrus said to Sans and Y/n.

They smiled and nodded. "Sure, Paps," Sans smiled and nodded as well.

"OKAY THEN, HAVE FUN!" he exclaimed and then ran in the direction of their house. Was he just gonna run there?

"so, ready?" Sans asked them after Paps was out of sight.

"you want to take a shortcut, an uber, or walk?" Sans asked.

They gave a shrug. "Whatever works for you."

"let's walk. we like, never do that... plus they live up the street from here, so..." Sans said, grabbing their hand gently.

They smiled and nodded. "Sure."

They started to walk in the direction of Toriel’s house and he asked "you sure? cuz, if your feet hurt or anything we can always shortcut..."

They gave a nod. "Yeah, I know. I'm fine for now. Besides, aching feet comes a little more down the line in pregnancy once my stomach's bigger," they said.

"okay, if you say so," he muttered, bringing their hand up to his face to kiss it.

They smiled at him fondly and their other hand went up to their stomach subconsciously. Sans noticed and smiled, but didn't say anything.

He couldn't wait until the baby was here so he could carry them around on his back or shoulders. He couldn't wait to teach them how to walk, or talk. He couldnt wait until he could feed them for the first time. He just plain couldn't wait.

His soulmate noticed his far off look and happy smiling. They gave a giggle and he quickly looked at them.

"what're you laughing at?" he asked.

They just smiled and gave a shrug. Sans sighed and gave a lazy smile before looking ahead of them again.

He barely had time to react as he noticed a biker heading straight at his soulmate. The guy wasn't paying any attention, instead looking at his iPod.

"shit!" Sans said, quickly pushing his soulmate out of the way gently. They gasped as the biker just barely missed them, but scraped Sans knee a bit.

They heard laughing and then a "Sorry!" come from the biker. Sans growled and looked down at his knee. It was just a scratch, but it kinda stung. He looked up at his soulmate. "are you okay?"

They nodded. "That guy was an asshole. Are you okay?"

Sans just gave a growling sigh. "i'm fine," he rumbled, wincing as he put more weight on it. At least it wasn't dislocated.

They of course noticed the wince and grabbed one of his arms with their hands. That caught his attention and he looked down at them, their face very concerned.

"Are you sure?"

He gave them a reassuring smile. "i'm fine, baby. just scared me. i thought you were gonna get hurt."

They sighed softly and wrapped him in a hug. "Thank you," they muttered against his shoulder.

He hugged them back. "for what?"

"You pushed me outta the way."

"well yeah, i'm not gonna let my babies get hurt," he said, kissing their forehead.

They giggled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, baby," they purred. Sans gave a snort of laughter. "um, actually, you're the one with the baby, _baby,"_ he snickered.

"You're so cheesy!" they giggled.

He smiled. "i know. but i'm pretty _gouda_ at it."

"Oh my god. I hate you," they said, hiding their face in his chest.

"says the one that's having my baby. okay, then," he said playfully.

They blushed and gave a hearty laugh. "No need to go _soul_ far," they punned.

Sans put a hand to his mouth in mock surprise. "oh my stars, my baby's learned to pun!"

They laughed again. "Shut up! You've rubbed off on me."

"a little to much rubbing," he said with a wink as he pointed at the baby bump.

"Oh my god," they giggled, covering their face with the one hand that wasn't holding his.

"oh, hey, we're here," he said, noticing the house was now in sight.

"Finally. Maybe Tori can help with your leg," they suggested. Sans gave a nod and a shrug. "most likely. other than alphys, she's the most gifted monster with healing magic that i know."

He knocked on the door and they exchanged a smile before the door flew open to reveal Frisk.

"hey buddy. where's tori?" Sans asked, waving a bit.

'She's making dinner. Wanna come in?' Frisk signed, also waving at Y/n, who waved back.

Sans gave a nod. "sure thing," he said. He allowed his soulmate to enter first, then entered in after them.

Frisk noticed the bad scratch and blood in his knee. Sans looked down at them as they tugged in his sleeve.

'What happened to you knee?'

"don't worry about it, kiddo, i'm alright. just got a scratch," he assured them, ruffling their hair.

They smiled up at him and signed 'I'll go get mom.'

He gave them a thumbs up and his soulmate looked around the little living room. It was nice and cozy. Perfect for their little family.

"go ahead and sit down. i'll go see tori," he said. They gave a nod and went over to a plush chair and sat down. They gave a content sigh and sank down into it. It felt nice to be off their feet.

Sans walked into the kitchen, where Frisk was signing to Toriel and telling her that Sans and Y/n were here.

"Oh, hello Sans! I was not expecting you to visit, what a nice surprise!" Toriel said, noticing he had entered the kitchen.

"yeah, hey... can we talk to you? y/n and i, i mean," he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

Toriel nodded and smiled. "Of course! Just let me finish this pie and-- What happened to your leg?!" she gasped.

Sans felt his smile faulter and looked away. "it a... was because of a bike rider."

"Oh my goodness, sit, let me heal you!" she said, pointing to a kitchen chair.

"nah, tori, it's fine i-"

"I said sit," she said firmly, giving him a glare.

"...okay," he muttered, sitting down.

Sans watched her as she went over to a cupboard and pulled out first aid supplies and set them on the table. She then light the palms and fingers of her hands with healing magic and knelt down.

Sans hissed in pain as she began to heal his knee. It stung like hell. To keep quiet, he brought a hand up to his mouth and bit down on a finger.

She finished healing his leg, wrapped it in an ace bandage and then stood back up. "There. Now, can you wait in the living room until I finish the snail pie, please? I'll be in there in just a moment," she said, walking back over to the counter.

Sans sighed and stood back up, testing his knee. It felt better. "yeah, thanks tori," he said as he walked back into the living room.

He saw his soulmate had fallen asleep in the chair.

Sans grinned at the sight and sat in the chair next to it. He stretched, wincing slightly before relaxing. He sighed and was about to close his eyes when he heard the backdoor open.

"Sorry, that took a little longer than I expected. There were a lot more weeds than I had anticipated," came Asgore's voice.

Heavy footsteps indicated he was coming toward the living room, and the startled gasp proved so.

"Oh, stars, you startled me a little. I wasn't expecting to have guests," the King smiled.

"yeah, sorry we kind of showed up out of the blue, but there's something we need to tell you guys. i... don't really know how you'll take it," Sans said nervously.

"...Well you have not committed a crime, have you?" Asgore asked with a playful smirk.

"...to be honest, i'm not sure."

Asgore's smile dropped. "What do you mean you aren't sure?" he sounded nervous.

Sans gave a shrug. "you might want to sit down for the news," he said. He then turned to Tori and Frisk who had walked in the room. "you all should sit down."

"Is it bad?" Toriel asked as she sat beside Asgore and Frisk on the couch. Sans glanced over at his soulmate, who was awake now.

"What happened?" they asked, sitting up.

He smiled at them. "nothing yet. and no, tori, it isn't bad," he assured her.

She nodded. "Alright, then what is it?"

Sans glanced at his soulmate, who just looked back at him. He sighed and look up at Asgore. "y/n is pregnant..."

"...And it's yours?" Asgore asked.

Sans gave a frustrated sigh. "of course it's mine, who's else would it be?" he said as calmly as he could.

Asgore put up his hands in playful defense. "It was only a question, my friend. I--"

"I'm so happy for you!" Toriel smiled excitedly.

That took Sans by surprise and he looked at Toriel. "uh... thanks, tori."

His soulmate smiled and Sans looked at Asgore. "has this ever happened before? like... hybrid kids, i mean."

Asgore gave a shrug as he chuckled. "I'm not quite sure. I have a feeling there may have been before the war, but I'm not sure about now. I mean, other than you two."

"really?" he asked.

"Pretty sure, unless they're secret."

"is this going to cause any problems?"

Asgore gave a hum of thought.

"It might," Toriel answered. "But we'll be here to help you through any troubles."

"Yes, anything you both need, please come to us," Asgore said, looking back and forth between the two.

Frisk tugged on Sans jacket and he looked at them. 'Can I babysit?’

Sans gave a chuckle and nodded. "of course, kiddo. but you might have to fight paps on that sometimes," he joked.

Frisk gave him a determined look and Sans smiled.

"So, is there anything we have to do? Like with the fact that it's a hybrid baby?" Y/n asked suddenly.

"Well I will have to inform some people, but I don't think it will be a huge problem considering you are soulmates afterall," Asgore explained, looking over at Toriel who nodded in agreement.

"i swear, if anybody tries to take my kid..." Sans murmured under his breathe.

He relaxed a little when his soulmate touched the back of his hand lightly with their own. "If someone even tries to, Asgore and Toriel will help us," they said softly.

"Ah, I remember when you were pregnant... I was overprotective as well.... just not as bad, I think," Asgore said, looking at Toriel.

Toriel smiled sadly. "Yes, you were..."

'Did you name it yet?' Frisk signed to Y/n.

They shook their head. "No. We're not sure of the gender yet. But we have thought of some names," they answered.

Sans nodded. "archer if it's a boy, mistral as a gender neutral name, and ariel as a girl name," he said. He gulped at the mention of his mother's name but forced the memory back.

"Ariel? After your mother?" Asgore asked. He had known Sans' parents way before he was born.

He nodded slowly.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Toriel said with a smile.

"thanks," Sans said, face slightly flushed.

"Oh, are you both staying for dinner? I have made snail pie!" Toriel said suddenly.

They glanced at each other before nodding. "Yes. We did eat at subway beforehand with Undyne and Papyrus and Alphys, but I'm sure we can make room for some of your amazing pie," they smiled.

Toriel gave a delighted chuckle. "That's good to hear. I presume you told them the good news as well?" she asked.

"we've been seeing alphys as our doctor, actually, and we just told paps and undyne today."

"Oh, good, we aren't far behind then," Toriel said, getting up to go get the pie, Frisk following behind.

Sans smiled. "nah, we didn't keep you outta the loop."

Asgore gave a chuckle. "That's good. Which reminds me... I have some old childrens and babies toys you could have a look at for your young one," he said.

"Really? That would be great," Sans' soulmate said, sitting up more.

"yeah, thanks asgore. for the support, too. it really means a lot," Sans said.

Asgore smiled. "Of course! What are friends for," he said simply, standing and walking out of the room.

"...how you feelin right now?" Sans asked his soulmate.

They gave a shrug. "Just tired, I guess. I mean we've been out since 2 and probably won't be home til 7," they said. "And that's more than I'm used to when it comes to going out."

"we can always go home if you wanna," he said, stroking their knuckles.

They smiled. "Nah, I'm good. We can go after pie."

He nodded. "alright. whatever you want," he said, kissing their hand.

Asgore came back in with a box. It was filled with children's toys, books, and clothing.

"Thanks so much!" they smiled as Asgore set the box down on a table near the door.

"No problem. I'll leave it here for when you go," the goat monster rumbled softly with a smile. He then went upstairs to get cleaned up.

Toriel and Frisk came back into the living room with four pieces of pie, handing two to Sans and his soulmate, and then sat down to eat.

"Have there been any complications in the pregnancy at all?" Toriel asked, taking a bite of her pie.

"nah, not yet. and hopefully there isn't any complications at all," Sans said, staring down at the plate.

His soulmate glanced over at him before giving a nod to Toriel. "Nothing so far. But I'll let you know as soon as they are," they said.

Toriel gave a kind smile. "Good. I am always willing to help."

"Oh, are you guys planning on natural birth? Water birth? C-section?" Toriel asked.

Sans and his soulmate glanced at eachother.

"I don't know... we didn't really think about it... what do you think?" They asked Sans.

Sans flushed a little at the topic and looked away as he shrugged his arms. "i dunno... either natural or water birth. c-sections seem painful and expensive," he answered.

"I think that would be best. If you want to do a home birth, I could help out!" Toriel said excitedly.

"Okay..." his soulmate said softly. This was kinda embarrassing.

"thanks tori. we really appreciate the help and support."

Toriel gave a nod as she sliced a bit off of her pie slice. "Absolutely. I would not leave you to handle such an ordeal alone."

"This is really good," Sans' soulmate said. They weren't expecting snails to taste good.

"Well, thank you. Most people don't like my snail pie very much, so that means a lot!"

Frisk cringed a bit, but still ate the pie silently.

Sans gave a smile. "well i think it's pie-rfect, tori," he punned. Toriel gave a hearty laugh.

"Why thank you, Sans. _Crust_ wait until you try some new recipes of mine," she replied.

"don't you mean... reci _pies_?"

Toriel laughed again, and his soulmate smiled a tiny bit. They felt insecure all of a sudden. They weren't very good at the whole pun thing and they felt like they weren't good enough.

Frisk tugged on their sleeve and Y/n looked at them. "Yeah?"

'Do you like puns?' They signed.

They gave a nod. "Yeah. I'm just not very good at them," they sighed. Frisk gave a sympathetic smile.

'Me either. It doesn't help that some people can't understand sign language.'

"Yeah, that must be hard..." they said softly, giving a sympathetic look back.

'It is sometimes,' Frisk signed, 'but I'm glad you understand!'

They smiled. "Same here."

'Do you think you can teach your children sign language?' Frisk then asked.

Y/n gave a thoughtful look before nodding. "I think so. I think it would be cool for them to learn to speak and sign language. Then they can choose which one they're most comfortable with," they said kindly.

"Here, let me take your plate," Toriel said standing up.

"Oh, no, its okay iI  can do-" they started but Toriel cut them off.

"Hand me the plate, my child," she said sternly. They gulped and did so.

Toriel gave them a smile and took their plate and went into the kitchen. Frisk followed close behind with theirs and Sans's plate.

Sans and his soulmate exchanged glances before Sans chuckled. "looks like she's getting just as protective of you as i am."

"Yeah..." they said softly.

He frowned. "you okay, baby?"

They nodded. "Just really tired."

"okay, when tori comes back we'll go home and take a nap. okay?"

They nodded and yawned lightly. "Why not just go to bed? It's pretty much 8 already," they chuckled.

Sans gave a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head as he looked over at the clock. "huh, so it is... let's make sure not to forget the box of stuff from asgore."

"Okay," they muttered sleepily.

Tories and Frisk both came back a couple moments after that and gave them a smile.

"hey, we're gonna head home. thanks for everything, we'll come by soon again," Sans said standing up.

"Oh, okay! Thank you for stopping by, it was nice!"

Sans gave a nod.

"Of course. Feel free to visit us as well," his soulmate smiled as Sans went over and picked up the box.

'Bye!' Frisk signed to them, and they both waved and walked outside.

"c'mere. let's shortcut, i'm too lazy to walk," Sans said with a smirk as he held his arms open.

They smiled and hugged him tightly. They felt good right now. They wanted to go cuddle and talk to the baby, and to have him sing to the baby again.

They felt a little queasy as he took a shortcut, but were soon relieved as their feet touch the floor. They gave a small whimper as Sans let go of them, watching as he set the box down in the corner of the room.

He stood back up and looked at them, noticing the queezy look on their face. "you okay, doll?"

They nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. They took their shirt off and went underneath the covers, enjoying the feel of the fabric against their skin.

He smiled and went underneath them as well, pulling them close to him.

"man... we sure had a busy day, huh?" he murmured. They nodded, eyes closing. Sans smiled and ran his fingers through their hair to help lull them to sleep.

It took a little while, but soon they were breathing deeply. Sans gave a content sigh and slid a hand down to their belly and rubbed the surface softly.

He then used his other hand to lift the covers upward and he slid under them until he could press his face against their belly. He chuckled softly and planted loving kisses on it.

Sans felt their belly quivering as he nuzzled it softly, both hands now cupping the sides.

"i can't wait to meet you," he murmured lovingly. He waited a moment, closing his eyes and sighing in delight as he felt their soul pulse happily in reaction to him.

"i know you're gonna be amazing. i hope your more like them then you are me. i don't know if we can handle another me, sweetheart," he cooed to their stomach softly.

He could feel the happy pulses and it caused his soul to pulse just as happily. "i love you so much already. actually, we both do. you're amazing... you're one of a kind. we're gonna start setting up your room as soon as we know if you're a boy or a girl, and i can't wait. it's gonna be amazing."

His soulmate peeked their eyes open and stayed silent and still, listening to Sans coo to their child. He was so excited, it made them so happy.

"i hope you like spaghetti, too, cuz that's basically all you'll be eating, sweetheart," he said, placing a gentle kiss on their stomach.

They bit their lip to hold back a smile.

The souling gave a joyful pulse, and Sans could also detect a bit of sleepiness.

"you tired? yeah, me too. especially the one carrying you," he chuckled. "hmm... how about a lullaby?"

His soulmate bit their lip excitedly.

He started to hum softly, nuzzling their stomach slightly. He felt happy. He wanted to give this kid a good life, and to spoil them rotten. He wanted his kid to be happy as possible.

He started to sing softly in hands;

_"elgara vallas, da'len_   
_melava somniar_   
_mala taren aravas_   
_ara ma'desen melar_

_iras ma ghilas, da'len_   
_ara ma ne'dan ashir_   
_birthara lothlenan'as_   
_bal emma mala dir_

_tel'enfenim, da'len_   
_irassal ma ghilas_   
_ma garas mir renan_   
_ara ma'athlan vhenas_   
_ara ma'athlan vhenas."_

His soulmate listened in awe. They hadn't heard him sing this one yet. Or in any language other than English, for that matter.

They smiled and closed their eyes, letting the lullaby help them fall asleep as well. As they drifted off to sleep, Sans's lullaby gradually came to an end, his voice growing softer each note.

* * *

 

"goodnight, baby," he murmured sleepily, drifting off himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think the gender will be?


	3. gaster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually did the tin foil spoon thing before. Don't judge me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is very sensitive.
> 
> Also, Gaster? Fuck off.

Sans hummed softly as he cooked up a lunch for him, his soulmate, and Papyrus. He was glad his brother was busy coddling his pregnant soulmate in the other room, giving him plenty of space to cook.

Sans gave a sigh as he finally put the homemade pizza in the oven, then set the timer for 40 minutes.

He walked back into the living room and smiled at the sight he . Papyrus had his head pressed against their stomach and was talking to the baby.

"I SIMPLY CAN'T WAIT TO MEET YOU MY LITTLE NIBBLING~" he cooed softly. His soulmate was giggling and watching.

Sans grinned slightly and took a seat on the other side of his soulmate. "i'm sure they're excited to meet you too, paps," he said.

Papyrus gave a happy smile and laugh. "I SURE HOPE SO! I'M GOING TO BE THE COOLEST UNCLE EVER AND SPOIL THEM ROTTEN!" he beamed.

"Everyone’s gonna spoil them rotten," his soulmate pointed out.

"that's true. everyone already loves them," Sans said, taking his mates hand in his.

"BECAUSE THEY ARE AMAZING AND SPECIAL!" Papyrus exclaimed, standing up.

"Yeah, they are... I can't wait to find out their gender so we can put a name to them," Y/n said, rubbing their stomach lovingly.

Sans grinned. "only another month and alphys will be able to tell us," he murmured. He started to rub their belly as well.

"I wish it was sooner. Actually, I wish they were already out here," they said, stretching their arms a little bit.

"me too, babe. but they gotta incubate some more," Sans said with a big smile. He had never been so happy before in his life.

"...Sans, we still gotta make the announcement video..." they said suddenly.

"...oh yeah. we can do it after lunch if you wanna?"

They gave a nod. "Yeah, sounds good. Also having more of a baby bump helps show it, too," they chuckled. Sans smiled and kissed them lovingly.

"I SHIP YOU TWO HARDER THAN I SHIP UNDYNE AND ALPHYS. AND THAT IS A LOT," Papyrus said from the chair he was sitting in.

Sans snorted. "everyone ships alphys and undyne."

"That is true... hey, what if your fans aren't supportive? What do we do..." they asked, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

Sans gave a sigh and snuggled them close. "if they don't, then that's their problem. it has nothing to do with them and they can be offended all they want," he rumbled.

They rolled their eyes but he continued. "i'm serious. you're what's important. you and our kid. i may love my fans, but you always come first."

They sighed softly and laid their head on his shoulder. "I just don't want to ruin anything for you..."

"you won't," he said sternly.

They gave another sigh. "I still dunno... I mean I'm all for making a video... But I'm still scared of what they'll think."

"it doesn't matter what they think. i'm happy. it's my life... aren't you happy?" he asked.

They nodded immediately. "I'm happier than I've ever been before."

"then that's all that matters. us. me, you, and this baby... and paps."

"NYEH!"

Sans chuckled at the nyeh and nuzzled their cheek.

"THANKS FOR INCLUDING ME BROTHER! I WAS ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING SINCE I AM THE COOL UNCLE AND ALL!"

"yeah. you're the coolest paps," he said with admiration.

Y/n loved how amazing their relationship was. They felt jealous sometimes, though, since their own sibling hated them.

"When's food gonna be ready?" they asked Sans.

"about 30 minutes, now... hungry?"

"Starving."

He gave a small chuckle. "same. wanna snack?" he asked.

They gave a nod. "Yeah. I'll have a yogurt," they said.

"kay," he said, kissing their cheek and standing up. He walked into the kitchen and they smiled fondly at him. He was amazing. They still couldn't believe how incredibly lucky they were.

"SO, WHEN WILL YOU GET MARRIED?" Papyrus suddenly asked.

They looked at him in surprise. "I... I mean... I don't... I don't know?"

Papyrus gave a smile. "THAT'S ALRIGHT. IT CAN ALWAYS BE AFTER THE BABY SO THERE'S LESS STRESS," he suggested.

They gave a nod and smiled. "Good idea," they agreed.

That was random... but a good question. Were they gonna get married? They would like that...

"here, baby," Sans said returning and handing them a yogurt and spoon.

"Thank you..." they muttered softly, taking it.

They gave a chuckle as they took a spoonful. "Remember when I was so lazy I just used the tinfoil of the lid and made it be a spoon?"

He chuckled. "yeah, that was pretty bad... i think i rubbed off on you a bit too much, baby," he said happily.

"Yeah... I don't mind though. You make me really happy..." they said softly, staring down at the yogurt.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS PLEASE KISS EACH OTHER," Papyrus said holding up his phone camera.

Sans and his soulmate laughed and leaned in to each other. They both continued chuckling as they kissed sweetly.

Papyrus gave a happy squeal as he took a picture. "OMG THIS IS SO CUTE I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW ALPHYS!!"

Papyrus ran off up the stairs squealing.

"...How many of our friends ship us exactly?"

"oh, you know... all of them," he said with a smirk. They smiled and kissed him again.

They heard a camera shutter and looked up to see Papyrus standing in the upstairs hallway taking another picture. "NYEH!" he exclaimed, and ran back to his room.

They giggled again and he nuzzled their cheek.

"honestly it's pretty funny and great that they ship us so much. it shows they support us," Sans chuckled. "and i have a feeling plenty of our fans will ship us as well."

"Half of them already do. The other half ships you and Arin and me and Marzia, remember?" they asked with a smirk.

He smiled and nodded, rubbing their thigh lovingly. "yeah, i remember. they're gonna be crushed. hold on, i'm gonna check on the pizza, baby," he said, standing up.

They watched him go and started to rub their stomach. "I can't wait to meet you..." they cooed softly.

They felt a happy pulsing from the soul and smiled. It wasn't as strong of a bond or pulse as Sans would feel, but. it was enough to let them understand how the baby felt.

Sans was back in a couple moments. He kneeled down in front of them on the carpet and cupped their swell lovingly. He then planted tender kisses and nuzzles against it.

"pizza's almost ready," he murmured.

They smiled down at him lovingly. This all felt so nice and real. "I can't believe we have a baby on the way..."

He looked up at them and smiled. "it's real, sweetheart. we made a baby," he said happily, looking into their eyes.

They sighed happily and grabbed one of his hands and intertwined it with their own. "I still hope they're like you."

Sans gave a chuckle. "nah, i hope they're like <you>," he grinned. They gave a sigh before Sans smiled and planted more kisses on their belly.

"you gotta be more like the one carrying, alright?" he murmured against the soft flesh.

"Don't listen to him!" they said back, giggling. "Be like him!"

He smiled and nuzzled their stomach. "i want them out here now... anywhere between 4-6 months now Alphys said..."

"Yeah. That's a long time..." they muttered softly. "And I already look like a giant water balloon."

Sans gave a laugh. "that's not true! you look like a mildly deflated and leaking water balloon," he snorted.

They gave a fake gasp and playfully smacked his cheek. "How dare you, I am definitely a fully functional water balloon!"

"denial. that's how it starts."

They giggled. "Fuck off."

He smiled and nuzzled them again. "our baby..." he muttered softly.

"What do you feel in their soul? I feel little pulses..."

Sans gave a loving smile. "i feel... pulses, too. but also their feelings. i feel them so intensely i sometimes wonder if they're coming from me instead," he purred.

"I wish I could feel that..."

"me too. but i can always tell you what they're feeling, sweetheart," he assured them.

"Yeah. I guess... I just feel like you're already closer to them than I am. But I guess that to be expected."

Sans gave a kind smile. "i'm sure once they develope further you'll be able to," he said softly.

They gave a slow nod. "Hopefully. I look forward to it."

They smiled. They couldn't wait to meet them. Sans came back soon enough with two plates with pizza.

"here you are. i'll go being this one up to papyrus real quick," he said, handing them one plate and holding onto another.

They smiled again, now happy that they had pizza. They took a bite and gave out a happy sigh. Fuck, that was some good ass pizza.

Sans came back down and went back into the kitchen for a moment, and then came and sat down on the couch with his own piece of pizza.

"This is really good," they complimented him happily.

Sans gave a chuckle. "thanks. i'm glad someone likes my cooking too," he grinned.

"I love your cooking. And they do too," they said motioning to their stomach.

He smiled fondly. "good. cuz i'm sure they'll be having a lot of it."

They gave a smile and laugh. "What about Papyrus's spaghetti?" they asked. Sans chuckled. "oh yeah, definitely that as well."

They talked and joked a little more as they finished off a few more pieces of pizza. Once they both finished, Sans set the dishes in the kitchen and came back into the living room.

"hey, i was thinking, we should go grab the crib today. we can paint it when we find out the gender, but we should get it here today," he explained, sitting down.

"Mm, okay. Can we get Chinese food after?" they asked stretching.

"...we literally just ate," he said with a small chuckle.

"I know, but, like... Chinese food," they said, folding their hands together.

Sans smiled and gave a playful snort out of his nose. "sure, babe. we'll get ya some chinese food."

He then outstretched his arms. "c'mere, baby," he cooed.

They smiled and clung to him tightly. "I love you. I love you a lot."

"i love you more. ready?"

They nodded and waited as the room started to spin. They felt their feet touch ground and they still held on. Sans tried to pull away but they held on tightly.

"...baby?" he asked softly as they nuzzled into him, "you okay?"

They nodded. "I just... I want a hug."

Sans gave a sigh of content and nodded. He clung to them lovingly and nuzzled their hair, breathing in their scent. "alright, baby. we'll hug as long as you need to."

They hugged for a couple seconds and suddenly they started to shake. Sans pulled them a little closer, having a feeling he knew what was coming. He heard a tiny choked up sob and started to kiss the top of their head.

"shh... easy baby. it's okay... calm down sweetheart, everything's okay..." he cooed them softly.

"I... I don't know what's wrong with me I can't... i can't think!" they cried out between sobs.

Sans hushed them softly and soothingly, swaying them both as he hugged them as close as possible. "oh baby... it's okay. it's alright. i'm here. tell me what you need."

"I... I need.... I don't know!" they cried out desperately. They didn't understand why they felt so awful all of a sudden.

"okay... it's okay... i'm right here, babe. i won't go anywhere... just tell me what's on your mind," he said, still holding them tightly.

"I feel just tired and sick. I feel sad and angry. I don't know anymore, I just wanna go to bed and never wake up. Ever," they sobbed out.

Sans gave a sigh of worry and kissed their forehead. "it's okay. it's alright. do you want to go home and rest? that's perfectly fine," he murmured. After a moment he began to purr softly to try to help them calm down.

They continued to cry for a couple minutes, but his purring managed to calm them down. They let in a shaky breath and nuzzled his chest.

"you okay now?" he asked sounding concerned.

They nodded and let out the breath. "Yeah... I think I'm okay. I don't know why that just happened?"

Sans shook his head. "it doesn't matter. you just needed to let it out," he murmured. "i hope you're feeling better now?"

They took a second to nod. "...A little. Your purring helped a lot," they said softly. Sans smiled. "they do say purring helps you."

"Who's they?"

"... me."

"Oh, okay," they said with a small smile.

"ready to go upstairs? or you need another minute?"

They gave a sigh. "I'm okay. But I'm still gonna at least cling to your arm," they smirked weakly.

Sans gave them a tender smile, not noticing his eyelights turning to heart. They noticed right away and beamed.

"Fuck, I love when you do that!" they exclaimed happily.

He looked confused and they pointed at his eye lights. Realization washed over his face and he smiled. "you make me happy, doll."

They grinned shyly and giggled. "I better. I am having your baby, after all," they said.

Sans nodded and chuckled. "of course i do. i love you so much i can't even express how much with words."

They smiled happily. It was a huge mood swing, but they didn't care. "I wanna make you happy, forever."

He smiled softly and ran his thumb across their cheek. "you will."

"Hopefully. Let's go get the crib and get outta here. I hate it, knowing what happened to you..." they said sadly.

Sans gulped and nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, his eyelights were back to normal, much to his soulmate's disappointment.

"Lead me to Papyrus's old room, baby," they murmured, rubbing his arm soothingly and they clung onto it.

"promise you won't let go?" he asked. He needed them right now, too.

They nodded. "Promise."

He smiled and started up the stairs, switching it so that their hands were intertwined with eachothers instead. He opened Papyrus' old door and slowly walked in, squeezing their hand a bit.

They gave a reassuring squeeze back, inhaling sharply as he suddenly stopped and they almost bumped into him. They looked up at him in worry. "Sans...?"

But he didn't respond. He was looking at the corner of the room, trembling and his eyelights hazy pinpricks.

Sans gulped and his breath came out in shaky rasps. In the corner a dark, shadowy, ghost-like figure stood. It's gaze was fixated on the empty crib...

...Sans nearly jumped, instead harshly flinching as it's snapped it's head around and stared at him.

"Baby?" they asked concerned.

"i... please don't let go," he shuddered and pleaded, his eyes not leaving the shadowy figure. It was obvious they couldn't see it and that made him even more terrified.

"I... I won't but... what's going on? Tell me?"

Sans started to shake uncontrollably. The creature... no, a ghostly version of Gaster... took what appeared to be a step closer.

"i-it...s.. gaster," he whimpered, barely managing to speak those few words. They stared up at him with wide eyes before following his line of sight.

They saw nothing.

"Baby, are you sure? I can't see anything there..." they murmured. But then they heard Sans give a choked sob and he quickly tugged their arm so they were now behind him.

Gaster had stared right at their baby bump and it sent horrified chills down his spine.

He whimpered and shook his head. "please, no, don't, please, please, please!" he cried out, terrified.

Gaster smiled and took another 'step'. Sans panicked and turned around, grabbing them tightly and teleporting out of there.

They let out a tiny cry as they suddenly felt their feet touch the ground again. Sans fell to his knees. "please, please, please..." he begged to nobody.

There was a startled cry from a nearby room. Alphys and Undyne appeared from the tv room, where they had been watching anime. They both stared in shock at the scene.

Sans was sobbing and clutching one hand over his face while the other held tightly on his mate's shirt. They were kneeling down and looked unsure of what to do.

They looked up at the two and gave them a look that said 'please help me'. Undyne quickly got out her phone and started to text somebody.

"Baby, talk to me, please..." they said softly, gripping his face gently.

"i... i can't he... he's gonna... my baby... my babies..." he cried out softly, holding on to their hands on his face now

"C-can you tell me what's going o-on?" Alphys asked y/n calmly. They just looked at her and shook their head.

"he...gaster's gonna.." Sans whimpered shakily, his words slurring as he gave a hiccupping sob. "...he s'possed to be..."

"G-Gaster?" Alphys asked, shocked.

He nodded. "he's gonna hurt my babies... my babies, he's gonna... no, no, no!" he cried, wrapping his arms around them and leaning against their shoulder.

His soulmate looked devastated as they realized they had no way of bringing Sans out of his panicked state.

"Baby, it's okay. No one is hurting us. Your fa--- Gaster is dead. He's _never_ coming back," they tried to reassure him.

Sans just gave a broken, whimpering sob. "no, no, he was there...he was gonna..." He broke off his shudder and let out a breathless cry.

They heard a door slam open upstairs suddenly. They also heard an aggressive "NEYAHAHHHHHHH!!!"

Papyrus came into view and looked at Sans sobbing into his soulmates shoulder. They looked at him, asking what to do with their eyes.

Papyrus suddenly picked him up and Sans wrapped his legs around Papyrus, burying his face into his shoulder now, sobbing.

They watched helplessly as Papyrus snuggled Sans close. He used the hand supporting Sans's back to quickly pull part of the front of his scarf over the sobbing skeleton's skull.

"What is it that's got you so worked up, Sans? What happened? Who did you see?" he asked in a surprisingly quiet voice.

They watched helplessly as Papyrus snuggled Sans close. He used the hand supporting Sans's back to quickly pull part of the front of his scarf over the sobbing skeleton's skull.

"What is it that's got you so worked up, Sans? What happened? Who did you see?" he asked in a surprisingly quiet voice.

"g-gast.... gaster... gaster was at the old house... he was in your room!" He sobbed out, terrified.

Papyrus stayed silent, surprisingly. He rubbed his back soothingly and waited for him to continue.

"he looked at y/n. he looked at their stomach, and now he's gonna hurt them! he's gonna hurt my babies, paps!" he sounded so desperate and scared.

A frown set on Papyrus's face. It shocked the three able to see his face. No one _ever_ saw him frown, especially not so angrily.

"i don't want him to, i don't want h-him to come back," Sans sobbed and whimpered shakily.

"Nobody is going to hurt my sibling, or little nibbling. I promise you that, brother," Papyrus said sternly, looking serious.

"i can't deal with it again," he sobbed out brokenly.

"You will not have to, I promise you that," Papyrus said, still rubbing his back.

Undyne looked flat out confused at what was going on, while Alphys and y/n watched on with desperate intensity.

Sans gave a broken whimper. "...but what if he comes back...?" His voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Then we will make him go away," Papyrus said softly.

Sans didn't know what else to say. He was just scared. He clung to his brother and cried softly.

Y/n looked at Alphys and Alphys looked concerned. Was it really possible for Gaster to be back?

Sans shuddered and whined in despair in Papyrus's grasp and the taller skeleton held him as close as possible.

"We're much stronger than we were as children. He won't get very far if he comes back," he reassured.

"what if he gets them alone? what if he takes them away from me!?" Sans sounded so scared it was starting to scare the others, but Papyrus somehow kept his cool.

"He will not. We will not allow it to happen. Do you want to go home? I can always get the crib from the old house if you would like me to go with you."

Sans gulped and gave a trembling nod. "y..yeah... please. you're so much stronger, please," he whimpered.

"Alright. We will do that another day, though, because you are not going back there right now. Let's get you home," he muttered and then looked at Y/n. He shifted Sans so he was in one arm and then picked up Y/n with little effort.

"LET'S GO HOME NOW!" he said, going back to his normal voice.

Sans's soulmate's eyes went wide in surprise as they were lifted up and they smiled a little as his more positive attitude returned.

Undyne went over to the door and opened it up for him. "I'LL RACE YOU TO YOUR HOUSE!!" she grinned.

"Wait..." she murmured and then lifted Alphys who squealed. "NOW I'LL RACE YA!!"

Y/n snorted and then squealed when Papyrus started to run.

"YOU SHALL NEVER BEAT ME!!!"

"I THINK I WILL, PUNK!" she yowled, running after her sanic fast. Papyrus gave a "NYEH!" and boosted up his speed to maintain an impressive distance ahead of her.

Y/n giggled in delight at it all and looked down at Sans. He was still shaking and his head was still covered by the front of Papyrus's scarf.

They frowned and looked at him, concerned. "I love you," they told him softly.

He didn't move, but they heard him mutter "i love you more..."

"NYEGHHHHHHGHHH!"

They both held on tighter as Papyrus somehow managed to run even faster than before. Him and Undyne were matched at speed and they were at least halfway home by now.

They clung tighter and closed their eyes. They felt a little sick at the speed, but the wind rushing by them felt amazing.

They made it to the house and Papyrus dove into the fucking window so he could win. "NYEEEEEAHWHHWHWHEBEB!!"

...

Sans let go of Papyrus and let himself fall to the floor with an audible thud. "i can't let him take my babies."

His soulmate was put down by Papyrus as Undyne smashed the front door down and and halted beside Papyrus with a huge grin. They stroked his forehead, his eyes closed teeth chattering softly.

They gave a whine of sympathy, wishing they could make the fear go away. After a few more strokes on his head, they nearly jolted when Papyrus suddenly came up.

"BROTHER HE WILL NOT HURT YOUR BABY. ERR... BABIES. WE WILL ALL BE ALRIGHT AND NOTHING WILL HAPPEN," Papyrus said, placing his hands on his hips.

"...you don't understand. he knows i'm a dad now. he's gonna ruin everything. he'll find a way, he always finds a way," he said sadly.

Y/n leaned down and gently kissed him. "It's okay. We're okay."

Sans gave a shuddering sigh. "he knows. he knows and he'll..." His voice broke off into a choked whimper.

They looked up at Papyrus to see him with a sad and angry expression on his face. Without a word, he scooped him up into his arms again and headed upstairs to the bedroom.

"I'M NOT USUALLY SO LENIENT ON YOU TAKING NAPS... BUT PERHAPS ONE WOULD HELP YOU."

"y/n..." he called softly. They immediately started to follow them up the stairs, watching as Papyrus brought him into his bedroom. Papyrus cringed at the mess but said nothing as he lied his brother down.

"REST HERE WITH YOUR BABIES. DO NOT WORRY, EVERYTHING IS OKAY RIGHT NOW. I WILL MAKE DINNER FOR YOU!" Papyrus exclaimed, running down the .

Y/n walked into the bedroom and saw Sans laying down and shaking. "Want me to go?" they asked softly. They weren't sure what to do.

Sans shook his head. He shook his mouth to speak, but didn't trust his voice at the moment. Instead he weakly raised an arm and they snuggled to his side.

Sans whimpered and held them close in a loose grip. They could feel his bones rattling.

"It's okay... we're right here. Nobodys gonna hurt your babies, okay? I promise," they soothed him softly.

He was still shaking but he gave them a weak smile. "i can't lose you. i can't lose either of you. i need you."

They kissed him, tenderly. He let out a whiny moan and kissed them back, pulling them a bit closer. He needed them. God, he needed them.

He hadn't had them since they were pregnant. He didn't want to screw anything up as the baby started to form. Even now he wasn't sure if he could...

They seemed to notice the turmoil on his face and they grinned. "...You want me?"

Sans gave a needy whine and nodded. "...You want me really bad?" they asked as they slowly sat up. Sans nodded again.

They smiled and kissed him tenderly. "I love you," they said softly against him. He shuddered and kissed them back.

"i love you too. i love you so much it scares me sometimes," he said in a whisper. They kissed down his face and started to gently bite his neck. He whimpered and gripped their sides gently.

They let their hands go down into his shorts, finding he was already formed and hard. He smiled sheepishly and they kissed his cheek, his eyes now taking on the form of hazy hearts as usual.

They smiled and kissed above each eye as a hand stroked his cock. Sans whined in desperation and grinded against their hand, panting and closing his eyes.

They chuckled and rubbed a little faster as their other hand worked down his shorts. "You're so needy... You need me so badly, don't you?" they cooed.

He opened his eyes and looked into theirs. "i always need you," he said desperately.

They stopped for a moment, a little surprised by his words. They kissed him and continued their work on his cock, causing his hips to twitch and him to moan and shudder a bit.

He slipped his tongue inside their mouth, tasting them, finally. "please," he begged softly, kissing their cheek.

They smiled and sighed. "If you really need me to," they grinned as they slid down to his hips. He turned onto his back, having been laying on his side.

Sans had his eyes closed again, but gasped and they shot open as they lifted up their shirt and squeezed his dick under their bra between their breasts.

"wh-what are you-?" he started, but was cut off.

"Don't worry. I just wanna try something... that okay?" they asked him. He hesitated a bit, but he nodded. They smiled and gently started to move their breasts up and back down on his cock. He shuddered and moaned softly, laying his head back down.

A hand flew up to his mouth to stifle a moan as they flicked their tongue out over his head. "oh f-fuck," Sans gasped. They grinned and used their hands to press their boobs even closer together as they moved their torso to please him.

"baby.... fuck!" he moaned quietly. He felt so good, but at the same time... he was having a craving that was bugging him. A lot.

"baby... hold on," he said, stopping them. They looked up at him, confused. Did they do it wrong?

Sans panted shakily as he removed himself from their shirt, wincing at how hard his dick was throbbing in need. Precum was already dribbling down the side. But he ignored it as he pinned them down carefully.

They gasped as he grabbed their thighs and spread their legs, Sans having a far off look in his eyes. He panted and grinned slightly before leaning in and nuzzling his mouth and nose against their clothed pussy.

"fuck..." he murmured softly. He was so excited. He was about to start taking their pants off, but instead he snapped his fingers, making their clothes disappear all together.

They whimpered and watched as he burried his face into their pussy. They moaned loudly as he gave them a tender lick on their clit and rubbed their thighs.

"T-That's not even fair!" they whimpered.

Sans gave a low chuckle, which vibrated against their clit and made them give a whimpering moan. "A-ah..! Sans~!" they gasped.

"how isn't it fair, sweetheart?" he rumbled, kissing their pussy lips and clit. He then ran his tongue under the folds and made them shudder.

"I-I wasn't... I wasn't done!" they protested, moaning at the end.

He smiled and started to suck on their clit gently. They whimpered and moaned his name. "Sans, please.... ah~!"

He hushed them softly, moaning against their nerves.

They gasped shakily and whined, arching their back. "O-oh god... ah..." they moaned into their hand at the sucking and vibrations.

Sans purred at their responses and sucked harder. He let go of their thighs, their legs immediately wrapping around his head and pressing him closer against their pussy. Sans gave a groan at being squeezed between their thighs and used a hand to tease their entrance.

He had been craving their taste ever since they had gotten pregnant, and now he finally got to fulfil his craving. He gently teased them, licking their clit and sucking hard.

They were twitching and moaning practically humping his face. "Please! I... I'm gonna- ah!"

"c'mon baby. cum for me~" he teased softly, giving one more long and hard lick.

They moaned into their hand and gasped as he licked them. Hard. With a final buck of their hips, they came. Their cum squirted against his chin and neck, sending a tingle down his spine.

"fuck, baby..." he murmured, licking up their 'mess'.

They whimpered but bit their lip as he cleaned them up. They were extremely sensitive, but that was fine. It still felt nice.

He pulled back and sighed in contentment. He felt a lot better. He wished he could fuck them, but this was okay for now. "you seriously... just taste incredible."

They blushed and gave a sheepish smile. "I cant believe we haven't done this sense...You know, we created this little thing, here," they murmured, lifting up their shirt to expose their belly.

Sans grinned and nodded with a sigh. "yeah. it was nice." He noticed his soulmate not looking directly at him, but at his...

...oh. He still needed to be taken care of.

"Can I?" they asked softly.

"...you don't gotta do that baby, i-" he was cut off.

"I want to."

"...okay. i guess..."

They wanted to roll their eyes at his lack of wanting it, but were quick to sit up. They placed their hands on his shoulders and kissed him tenderly, their tongues intertwining.

Sans gasped into the kiss as a hand slowly slid down his body...lingering on his sensitive spots. He moaned as they stroked their fingers down the side of his spine and down to his pelvis. His dick throbbed for attention.

They smiled up at him and ran their tongue along the tip, tasting his pre-cum. "baby... fuck, why are you so good at this?" he moaned softly.

They shrugged and took the head in their mouth, savoring his flavor. He whimpered and gripped their hair, using it as a handle.

Sans moaned and gasped as they started to suck slowly and powerfully, hands gripping the bedsheets beside his pelvis. They swirled their tongue over the head and gave a low purr as he moaned again, one of his hands flying up to his mouth to muffle them.

"doll... please i- ah!~" he mewled out, growling softly.

They smiled and giggled, causing his cock to vibrate and twitch. He whimpered and pat the top of their head gently. "you're so good, babydoll," he praised, breath shaky.

They purred softly and took the whole dick in their mouth. Sans gasped and whined, bucking his hips upward. "o-oh god..." he panted. "oh...fuck...!" They started to bob their head.

"i'm gonna cum baby... i'm gonna cum!" he cried out, now using both hands to cover his face as he bucked his hips.

They moaned softly in response and continued to suck, wanting to take it all. He groaned loudly and shuddered, cumming in their mouth.

They moaned and swollowed most of it, causing their throat to tingle. He whimpered as he saw some of it dribble out the side of their mouth, also enjoying the faded look on their face.

Sans panted heavily and shaky as he came down from the high, gazing down at their face. He reached a hand down and wiped a bit of the cum dribbling down their chin with his thumb.

They looked up at him as they pulled their mouth off his cock and smiled slightly. "H...how was that?" they panted softly.

He smirked. "why ask, you know you're amazing~" he praised, petting them gently.

They sighed softly, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Not really. But, okay," they said softly. They really had no idea why they were so insecure lately.

Sans gave a sad frown and shook his head. "don't say that. don't ever say that, baby," he said in a serious and hurt tone. "you /are/ amazing. and i find myself thinking it everyday...and how i was lucky to end up with you as my soulmate."

He cupped their cheek and kissed them tenderly. "...and how i ended up with such an amazing person bearing my beautiful child."

They looked into his eyes sadly. "I'm sorry. I... I don't know what's wrong with me lately," they said desperately.

He kissed their cheek. "it's the hormones baby. happens when you're pregnant," he said softly, rubbing their shoulders now.

They sighed and leaned into his touch as they nodded. "Yeah... most likely," they murmured. Sans smiled a little and pulled them close. They snuggled against his chest as they sat there, giving a happy hum as he started to purr.

"...I still really want Chinese food."

Sans snickered. "i think paps is cooking doll. sorry. maybe tomorrow?"

They groaned. "Ugh, fine..." they buried their face in his chest and nuzzled.

Sans chuckled at the tickling sensation of them nuzzling his chest and grinned. "what do you want from there? you know, for future reference," he then said.

They gave a low groan. "Oh my lord I want fucking everything. I want everything they have there."

"everything?.. hm. okay."

"...Don't you dare."

Sans reached over and grabbed his phone. They quickly sat up and took it away from him.

"excuse me."

"No, excuse me! You're not ordering everything from the Chinese place."

He smirked and suddenly pinned them, being careful of their stomach. They whimpered when he took the phone back.

"bet."

They glared at him playfully as he took it back. "Do /not/. You just said Papyrus is making us food!" they scolded.

Sans grinned and shrugged. "yeah... but a /little/ chinese food wouldn't hurt us," he snickered.

They crossed their arms and watched as he went onto the app for delivery. He moved away so they couldn't see and selected everything. On. The. Fucking. Menu. Luckily, they didn't notice.

"What are you getting?"

"you'll see, it's all good," he assured them.

They gave him a skeptical look but he smiled as he placed the order and then kissed them gently. "i love you. like, a lot. more than anybody should ever love another person."

They gave a snort of laughter. "Is that really such a bad thing? 'Cause I feel the same way," they grinned.

Sans laughed and nuzzled their cheek, his fingers loosely playing with the tag on their collar. "nah... i think it's a good thing."

"Good. You're stuck with me... well, us, forever," they said, gesturing to their stomach.

He smiled and kissed their shoulder. "i wouldn't want it any other way, baby," he murmured softly.

"Okay... but seriously, what did you order?"

Sans grinned and shook his head. "i"m not telling," he rumbled with a smirk. They sighed and gave him a playful glare.

"Tell me."

"no."

"Do it."

"no."

"You have to, I'm your mate!"

"so? doesn't mean I have to tell you my order."

"Yes it does!"

"does not.

"Does to!"

"calm down, it's not a big deal."

"BET!"

Sans gave a snort of laughter. "no matter how long you keep this up, i'm still not telling! you'll just have to wait and see," he grinned.

They gave a teenage sound of annoyance and flopped down onto their back. "Saaaaaans, tell me! I'm your one and only soulmate!!"

"i know. and i love you more than anything. butttt i'm still not telling, doll," he teased, rubbing their stomach.

They whined and reached for him, and he happily obliged and leaned down to kiss them. They moaned softly and wrapped their legs around his pelvis.

"We should ask Alphys if its okay to fuck..." they said softly.

Sans flushed bright blue and gave an embarrassed snort. "uh....what?" he asked shakily. He definitely hadn't been expecting that.

They looked at him. "Okay never mind then. Whatever," for some reason they felt really offended by how he said that.

"...wait, what? no, i didn't mean-" they cut him off.

"Just forget it, it's fine, I wouldn't want to touch me either," they said starting to get up. They felt really hurt all of a sudden.

Sans quickly but carefully wrapped his arms around their waist and pulled them back over to him. "no, no, baby! that wasn't what i meant at all! ...i just wasn't expecting the question, that's all," he whined, nuzzling their neck affectionately.

They whimpered and tried to pull away, but he held them tightly. "shh, easy... i want you. i want you more than anything."

"No, you don't! Nobody does, and nobody ever will!" they exclaimed, tears starting to fall down their face.

Sans choked down a whimper and just snuggled them closer. He hated it, with them struggling to try to get away... but he wouldn't let them go. Couldn't.

"yes i do! i love you so much and need you so much... i can never express how deeply i feel for you, but i do," he rumbled reassuringly. Even though he felt awful at the moment, he forced out purrs to try soothing them.

They sobbed brokenly and shook their head. Why the hell did they feel so awful!?

"you're perfect. i love you so much, baby," he purred.

They shook their head again. "No, no! My parents were right! I'm worthless!" they cried out.

His eye lights disappeared at that moment.

They sniffled and whined as they tried to wipe away tears. After many moments of silence and stillness, they looked up at Sans. He was looking...more like facing...the floor and his eye sockets were empty.

They opened their mouth to speak, but all that came out was a pathetic whimper. They flinched, startled as Sans's hands gripped them tighter.

"no...no. parents...parents are never right. you're not trash."

"...What if they hate me?" they asked, gesturing to their stomach.

He looked shocked and sad. "no, no, no, doll... they already love you so fucking much," he told them, kissing their face.

They shook their head. "I don't think I'm capable of being loved. I'm to... me," they said sadly.

They gasped when Sans emitted an angry growl. _"don't say that!"_ he sounded pissed off and hurt. "if you say or think no one loves you, then who the fuck am i?"

They whimpered and looked away. But Sans cupped their chin and forced them to look at him, his eyelights hazy from hurt and internal outrage.

"don't ever say those sorts of things. i love you. more than i've ever loved anything or anyone."

They didn't say anything. They just looked down at his jacket, focusing on his zipper. They couldn't look in his eyes.

"...i love you. i really, really fucking do."

"I love you too. A lot."

Sans gave a satisfied purr. "good. you better," he grinned. They looked up at him to see his eyelights were hearts. Hazy ones, much hazier than they had ever seen them, but still hearts.

"...I'm sorry."

"no, don't apologize. i don't want that. you're hurting, so it's good to talk it out. i'm glad you did... and i'm sorry i hurt you," he said sadly.

They shook their head. "No, you never hurt me," they murmured. "And if your talking about the grip... I can handle it," they said.

Sans gave a solemn nod. "alright...good." He gave a shaking sigh and gazed around the room before his eyes rested on them again. "we should get dressed before paps comes up here."

They nodded and Sans snapped his fingers, their clothes appearing back on both of them.

There was silence as Sans wrapped his arms around them, pulling them into his lap and hugged them tightly.

They nuzzled into him and gasped a bit as they suddenly felt a flutter in their stomach.

Sans looked at them in shock and fear. "what? what's wrong?" His gaze flew across the room to make sure it wasn't Gaster.

"No, no, I'm fine, I just.... I felt a flutter!" they grinned.

He froze and then smiled. He chuckled and placed his hand on their stomach. "it's cuz they can tell you're upset. that you're hurting. they're telling you that they love you, baby."

They looked up at him, shocked. "Really?"

He nodded and smiled, kissing their forehead.

They smiled and let out a happy sort of hiccup.

"baby?" Sans asked, mistaking the hiccup for sadness.

"I'm just happy. I'm so happy I can feel them," they whispered sweetly. They placed a hand on their stomach and gazed down at it tenderly. "I'm okay, baby. There's no need to worry."

He smiled and kissed their cheek softly. "they're happy. they like it when you talk to them and they like when you're happy."

"How can you tell? Can you hear them?" they asked, looking up at him.

Sans shrugged. "not necessarily," he said. "but i can feel it, in a way."

They nodded and sighed. "Why is it I don't have as much of a connection with them like you do? I mean I'm the one carrying them."

He had a thoughtful look on his face and gave a hum. "maybe..." He suddenly gasped and his face lit up. "maybe they're a monster! monsters are much more in touch with their souls than humans!"

A look of realization crossed their face. "Oh, duh. Why didn't I think of that?"

He smiled and kissed their face. "either that, or they're a blend. i wouldn't be surprised either way," he said, standing up.

They smiled at his excitement and gave him a curious look. "Where are you going?"

"to get our chinese food. it should be here any moment," he snickered.

They gave him a look. "I swear, it better be like, some egg rolls and that's it," they said, standing as well.

He snorted and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"SANS I SWEAR TO GOD!" they screamed from their room.

Sans gave a laugh and somewhat hurried down the steps to the living room. Papyrus eyed him from the kitchen but said nothing as he plopped down on the couch.

Sans checked the clock on the wall and then stared blankly at the door. The food should be arriving in a few minutes.

Suddenly, there was a knock. He smirked and stood up, opening the door. He paid the guy and took the 20 fucking bags. Papyrus gave him a deadpan look, and Sans smiled, walking back up the stairs.

He opened the door with his magic and smirked at them. They frowned. "I actually hate you," they said softly.

He rolled his eyes and sat the bags down on the bed. "again, says the one that’s carrying my child."

They huffed and sighed. "...Where do we even start with all this food?" they muttered. Sans gave a grin. "by eating it, of course."

"Ha ha," they said sarcastically. He smiled and opened one of the bags. "this one has egg rolls," he said handing it to them.

They took it and wordlessly bit into the egg roll. "I changed my mind. I love you."

He snorted and took one for himself. "i love you too, even though you're a pain~" he teased gently.

They gave a snort. "Oh, I'm the pain? Who just bought a shit ton of food against the word of their soulmate?" they snickered.

Sans laughed and shrugged as he finished off his first egg roll. "yeah, i'm probably the pain," he grinned.

"We're probably both pains," they murmured, "But did you actually ordered everything off the menu?"

He smirked and nodded. They groaned. "Sans, we can't eat all of this!"

"bet."

They gave a snort. "I mean, I know we both love food, but come on!" they laughed.

Sans grinned and chuckled. "we could always get help with all this food? invite some people over and then do the announcement video?" he suggested.

"Ugh, no people. To tired," they groaned softly, face planting into a pillow. He rolled his eyes.

"fine. but we still gotta do the announcement video. okay?" he said, rubbing their back soothingly. They nodded against the pillow.

"good. now, we should eat some more food, alright?" he said. They nodded again and sat up, reaching for the bag closest to them.

"What's in this one?" they asked. Sans gave a shrug. "probably rice or noodles."

"You were wrong. It's chicken fingers," they told him, taking some out. He smiled. "damn."

They ate about 3 bags worth of food and then they were both full. "Fuck that was a bad idea," they complained, rubbing their stomach.

Sans shrugged. He felt perfectly fine. "nah. good idea in my opinion. wanna do the video?"

They gave a groan as they laid back against the bed. "Uuuugh... Just... Just give me a sec to digest this all," they muttered breathlessly.

Sans gave a chuckle. "alright. i'll set up the camera while you chill."

They nodded and laid down, watching as he set up his camera and equipment. They groaned and rubbed their stomach. "This baby doesn't like Chinese food."

"on the contrary, they actually really love it," he told them.

They gave a sigh. "How would you know?" "well i mean, they are our kid. and we love chinese food. plus, how else do you think you were able to stomach it all if they didn't like it?" he answered.

They thought for a minute. "Yeah, I guess that's true," they muttered.

"c'mere, it's all set up," he said, sitting in one of the chairs in front of the camera.

They groaned and stood up. Sans gazed at them as they walked over and sat down, leaning over and resting their head on his shoulder. "...Eating that much food was a mistake," they sighed.

Sans gave a sympathetic grin. "i'm sorry, baby. next time i'll ration your food," he joked.

They giggled and sat up, forcing themself to chill out a bit. "ready?" Sans asked them.

They nodded and watched as he hit record and started his intro.

"what's up guys? it's sansational sans! today there's no let's play, but..." He looked at his soulmate with a huge grin. "...we have some exciting news~"

They smiled softly and said "Yeah," softly. They were kind of anxious.

"okay, so, you all know y/n by now, and if somehow you don't, they're my soulmate. they're, uh... they're pretty great," he said happily.

Sans took a moment to think of his wording. "..and, uh, recently--"

"--Recently? The past two months," they interrupted and teased.

Sans gave a snort of laughter. "yeah. the last two months, we've been... well, working on something."

The two glanced at each other with excited smiles.

"Working on something,.. yeah, I guess you could say that," they teased him playfully. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"in a way. just... do you wanna say it?" he asked them softly.

They bit their lip and shook their head. "You do it," they said softly.

He took a deep breath.

"we're... we're having a baby," Sans grinned, internally ecstatic. His soulmate beamed and nodded.

"Heck yeah we are," they chimed in. "And here's some proof."

Sans watched as they stood up and turned to the side, belly facing him, to show the camera their baby bump.

He snorted as they started to show off their stomach, making hand motions around it. "yeah, that's my baby," he said happily.

They smiled and giggled, sitting back down. "so, yeah. also, i want you guys to know i'm gonna make vlogs when the baby is born. like, daily vlogs."

They gave a sigh. "Really?" they asked with a laugh. Sans grinned and nodded. "well yeah. in fact, i'll need to make a new channel for all the vlogs," he chuckled.

"A vlog channel... hm. Okay," they said softly.

"so yeah, just a quick announcement, but it was important. videos might be a little off schedule for a little while but i'll try my best. thank you for understanding, and if you don't, sucks to be you i guess. later guys," he said casually, shutting off the camera.

They gave a snort of laughter. "'sucks to be you'? I dunno why but that's kinda funny," they snickered. "The way you delivered it and all."

Sans gave a grin and a wink. "guess i was just born funny," he said. "you can go ahead and rest or go to bed, seeing as it's almost 10... i'll get this video on the computer and upload it."

They smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. His eyes widened a bit, but soon became half lidded and hazy before closing completely and pulling them a bit closer. He shuddered against their lips and moaned softly.

They smiled as they pulled away, enjoying the hazy look on his face.

"wh... what was that for?" he asked, smiling.

"For being you. Making me love you," they said as they stood.

Sans gave a hum of affection. "i... thanks, then..." he murmured, still in a daze. They giggled and walked over to the bed, flopping down on their back and yawning.

He shook his head, snapping himself out of his daze and let out a shaky breath. He started to upload the file to his computer and knew it would take a little while, so he went to lie down with them.

He laid next to them and pulled their back against his chest. "i love you too, by the way," he murmured against their shoulder.

They smiled and closed their eyes. "I know. But I love you more," they said.

Sans gave a playfully huff. "well, i love you the most."

They snorted. "I love you mostest."

"...i love you mostest of all," he shot back after a short pause.

They started laughing. "I don't even know what to say after that."

Sans gave a surprising giggle. "good! because i do love you the mostest/est/ of all. of all time, in fact," he grinned.

They snickered, sighing in content as he snuggled closer against their back. They jolted a little at the tickling sensation as Sans glided a hand over their side and down to their belly.

"i also love them. more than anything," he said softly. He wished he could hold them now.

"Me too. They're amazing," they said hapilly, placing their hand over his.

"we're gonna get to name them next month, and i know it's gonna feel real then. right now, it just feels like a dream. you know?"

They gave a small nod. "Yeah... I mean, I get to be reminded of it when I'm naked or I feel a pulse from them... But yeah," they murmured sweetly.

Sans gave a happy sigh. "i'm so happy," he purred, nuzzling the back of their neck. He breathed in their scent, calm washing over him.

"Me too. Like, happier than I've ever been. Except when I met you at PAX, of course."

They gasped suddenly, causing him to stiffen a little in shock. "We gotta bring the baby to PAX this year!" he raised a brow bone.

"you wanna bring the baby?" he asked. They nodded excitedly. "Yes! It would be awesome. Maybe some of your fans will bring us some stuff," they grinned.

Sans gave a thoughtful hum. "true. but what if it gets overwhelmed with the noise?"

"Then we take a shortcut back to the hotel," they suggested.

"true again."

He thought for a couple more seconds. "okay. we'll bring the baby," he said, nuzzling back against their shoulder.

"This is gonna be so fun!" they said happily. It felt real right now.

Sans laughed happily. "hell yeah it is. ...speaking of the baby, the video should be on the computer now. let me do some editing and post it, then i'll be back in bed," he said.

"Okay," they muttered, reluctantly letting go of his hand.

He stood up and walked over to his computer, and they closed their eyes, falling into a dream about the future.


	4. Gender Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This got pretty dark.
> 
> Also fuck you Gaster.
> 
> THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE.
> 
> Slight non-con?

Sans was really excited. He had gotten ready quickly that morning, his soulmate chuckling at his quickness. Today was the day they were finding out the gender of their baby!

"Calm down, baby. We still have an hour," they said happily. They were just as excited, only they were better at hiding it.

"i can't help it! this is amazing, i'm so excited!" He said sweetly, resting a hand on their stomach.

They smiled and watched as he kneeled down and cupped their belly. They giggled as he nuzzled and kissed it in a loving and excited manner.

"i love you so much. i love them so much. i can't wait to find out what gender they are and what kind of form they're taking!" he cooed sweetly.

"You still saying girl?" they asked cheerfully.

He nodded and nuzzled their stomach. "yup. we definitely have a daughter, baby," he said happily.

They shook their head. "Nah, it's a boy."

Sans gave a snicker. "what makes you say that?" he asked.

"What makes you think _you're_ right? I'm the one carrying them," they retorted playfully.

"i asked first."

"Fine. It's because I've been dreaming of having a boy."

"and that's exactly why i know it's a girl," he said kissing their stomach once more and then standing.

"What do you mean?" they asked, wrapping their arms around his neck.

"well, usually when you dream of a certain sex it ends up being the opposite. it's weird, but true," he explained, gripping their waist.

They gave a laugh. "Is that so? How do you know?" they giggled.

Sans gave a nonchalant shrug. "hey, i have friends that have been pregnant before."

They gave a fake gasp. "Oh my god, you have friends!?"

"hey! that's mean," he said laughing.

"Sorry... not really. Anyways... do you think Alphys would mind if we went early? I NEED TO KNOW!" they said dramatically.

Sans gave a loud bark of laughter at their dramatic outburst. "probably not. she's been excited for this almost as much as us," he grinned.

After a moment he added, "also... i've asked her to make us a gender reveal cake. so..." he gave a sigh "i won't be finding out today. i want it to be a surprise once we get it. and i'll be inviting our friends over."

"...You DICK!"

"hey, it'll be fun!" he said , kissing their forehead.

They groaned and leaned their head against his chest. "it's okay. let's go, you'll be happy we did it."

They nodded and snuggled against him as they held each other close. "Let's take a short cut, then," they said.

Sans nodded and did just that. He grinned a little at the feeling of their baby bump against them. He couldn't wait for the cake.

They were suddenly in Alphys house and they heard a squeal. They turned to see Alphys with a plate.

"Ah! S-stop, you almost made me drop my croissant!" she exclaimed.

Sans snorted. "sorry. we're just really excited."

"S-so am I, but there's still such a thing as p-privacy, you know."

Sans rubbed the back of his skull. "ahh.. yeah, sorry. i thought i texted you, but maybe i forgot to hit send?" he apologized.

His soulmate giggled and nodded. "Yeah. He was in a hurry to get here."

He blushed and Alphys smiled. "It's f-fine. Wanna get started?"

They nodded quickly and Alphys set her plate down, walking over to the machine. "You know the d-drill," she said to Y/n.

They nodded and laid down on the table, lifting their shirt up enough to expose their belly. This time Sans spread the cold goop onto their stomach as Alphys set everything up.

"you remember the plan, right?" he asked Alphys as she came up beside him. She gave a nod. "good. i'll go over there and wait," he said, pointing over to a couch. He then leaned down and kissed his soulmate.

They smiled as he walked over to the couch and sat down. Alphys ran the device over their stomach and smiled at what she saw. "Wow. T-that really is something!"

"I wish I could see what you were talking about," Y/n said grumpily.

Alphys giggled. "Would you at least like to know what form they are taking on?"

They quickly nodded, then glancing over at Sans. "Babs, you wanna come see their form?" they asked, half shouting.

Sans turned his phone off and nodded. "hell yeah. give me a sec."

Instead of standing up and walking over like a normal person, Sans stretched and took a shortcut right next to the bedside.

"Ah! D-Don't do that!" Alphys scolded.

He smiled sheepishly. "sorry. at least you didn't drop your croissant."

Alphys rolled her eyes and Y/n giggled. "L-look. There's their form. Can you tell what it is?"

Sans and his soulmate looked at the image on the screen, both squinting slightly. He then gave a delighted gasp and quickly turned and looked down at them.

"it's a skele-baby!" he nearly squealed.

"It is?" they gushed. He nodded and smiled so wide it hurt. They let out a happy cry and he leaned down to kiss them.

Alphys smiled at the two. "I know the g-gender now, as well. I'll give it to the bakery today, alright?"

Sans pulled away from the ecstatic kiss reluctantly to nod his head. "yeah, yes. that would be great." He gave her a meaningful smile. "thank you, alphys."

The lizard monster smiled again and nodded. "Of c-course. I'll go m-make the call, a-alright? You two are f-free to leave, b-but be back here by th-three pm."

"Be back here?" Y/n asked. Alphys nodded. "Y-yes. I think it would be a g-good idea to hold the gender reveal p-party here since Undyne and I-I are the ones decorating for it so the g-gender isn't spoiled for you."

"Okay, thank you so much!" they said, shaking with happiness. They wanted a skele-baby so bad!

Sans smiled and picked them up, turning to Alphys and saying "see ya later. thanks again!"

He quickly teleported out of there and into their bedroom once again.

"WE'RE HAVING A SKELE-BABY!" they screamed as soon as he set them down. He let out a happy hiccup and hugged them tightly, but being careful of the bump.

They hugged back nearly just as hard, the two snuggling and nuzzling as they sobbed happily.

"i can't believe it! oh my god... oh my god! i'm so happy! i'm so happy for us...and them," he cried in excitement.

"Me too! Oh god... we gotta vlog the party," they said happily.

"i'm gonna vlog right now and tell them about our skele- baby!" he said excitedly, grabbing his camera.

He flipped it open and got record. "guys! oh my god, we know the race of our baby!" he said and then walked over to his soulmate, getting them in the shot.

They both had excited, goofy grins on their faces. Tear trails were visible, but neither cared. Sans was purring happily.

"It's a skeleton!"

"a skelebaby! our little skelebaby!"

"And we're having a cake reveal later on to find out their gender!--"

"--which will of course be vlogged!"

They let out a happy squeal.

Sans laughed softly. "as you can tell, we're very excited and happy!"

They smiled widely and hugged him. They couldn't help it. He chuckled and wrapped one arm around them, still holding the camera with the other. "so, yeah. skele- baby. welcome to our gender reveal vlog, see you guys in a sec," he said happily, closing the camera.

They both started giggling like mad in excitement again. Sans nuzzled their cheek and began purring even louder as he laid them both down on the bed for better cuddles.

"i can't believe it! i still really can't believe it!"

They giggled and grabbed his hand, feeling so happy. "I love you, I love you so fucking much," they tell him, leaning in to kiss him.

He smiled and kissed them back, tenderly. "i love you too, babydoll. more than anything," he said as they pulled away.

"I can't wait for this party!" they said excitedly.

Sans nodded. "me too. oh my god... five hours is so long to wait," he whined. They nodded.

"I... hn... I have an idea. But you might not like it..."

Sans raised a bone brow and gazed at them. "what is the idea?"

"What if... I know you got scared last time... But what if we go get the crib? And take Papyrus with us this time. Maybe even Undyne?"

"...yeah. okay, we can get it. papyrus and undyne can go with us so it'll be fine... papyrus will keep you safe," he assured himself.

"We're gonna be okay, baby. I promise," they assure him softly.

"...okay. i'll text paps..." he said softly, sitting up and grabbing his phone.

They watched as he did so. They were sad that the thrilled mood was gone but they knew that they needed that crib sooner rather than later. As he texted, they rubbed his back soothingly and kissed the nape of his neck.

He put his phone down after messaging his brother and lied back down. "i know we need the crib. i'll be okay, just gotta realize i'm fine," he told them, pulling them close again.

"Okay... I wish I could make it better, but I know I can't."

Sans opened his mouth but before he could say anything there was a loud "NYEHHHH!" and Papyrus bust in the door.

They both stared as he stood there. Undyne was close behind and skidded to a halt just inside the room. "WE'RE HERE TO ESCORT YOU FOR GETTING YOUR CRIB!!" the two said in unison, saluting playfully and grinning.

Sans and his soulmate looked at eachother and then back at them. Sans sighed and stood, helping them up as well.

"okay. everybody hold onto me," he instructed, holding his arms out. His soulmate wrapped their arms around his neck, and Papyrus and Undyne each took a hand.

Sans took in a deep breath and teleported, feeling relieved when he realized everyone made it there safely.

They all felt a little dizzy, Sans included since he had needed to use more magic to teleport more than himself and his soulmate like usual. He was grateful they hadn't appeared right inside of Papyrus's old room, but in the hallway leading to it.

Sans was about to take a step when Undyne went over to a door. The wrong door.

Sans's soul skipped a beat. Before he could say anything to stop her, she opened the door to his old bedroom.

"UGH, SICK!" she exclaimed, and Papyrus quickly shut the door. Sans let out a little sob and his soulmate held him close.

"WE DON'T GO IN THAT ROOM, UNDYNE," Papyrus told her. She groaned and opened the correct door this time.

Papyrus walked in and Sans waited in suspense.

He and his soulmate walked over to the doorway and Sans peeked in nervously. He was trembling and y/n hugged him closer and nuzzled his neck.

"It's okay... it's okay, baby," they murmured reassuringly. "Do you see him?"

He sighed in relief and shook his head. "no, no it's okay. let's take it and leave," he said, walking over to the crib. Papyrus grabbed it and looked at Sans expectantly.

Sans grabbed the other end and looked at Y/n. "c'mere. hold onto me or the crib," he said, also talking to Undyne.

Both were over by the crib in a split second. Sans took a shaking breath, gulping and focusing his magic on teleporting.

A sudden muted laugh from the doorway caught his attention.

Sans stiffened at once, head whipping around to stare at the doorway.

"...Sans?" y/n asked in concern. All three followed his gaze to the empty space.

But it wasn't empty to Sans. He felt like he was going crazy. "you see him. you see him, right," he whimpered, hunching over in fear as his eyelights turned to pinpricks.

Papyrus placed a hand on Sans shoulder and said "YES BROTHER. I SEE HIM AS WELL..." he said gently.

Sans quickly grabbed Y/n and pushed them behind him. "don't touch my babies," he snarled angrily and desperately.

Gaster just stood...more like floated...there. Silent. And watching.

It sent chills down Sans's spine and he choked down a sob as the ghost of his horrible, abusive father spoke.

" **w H a T a R e Y o U d O i N g O u T o F y O u R r O o M s A n S? n A u G h T y B o Y s M u S t B e P u N i S h E d..."**

Sans winced and Papyrus growled at Gaster, causing Gaster to look at him in shock.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY FAMILY, ASSHOLE!" this shocked everyone. Papyrus never swore.

Gaster stared, his own shock soon wearing off and he gave a terrifying grin and laugh. " **h O w F o O l I s H f O r Y o U t O t H i N k Y o U c A n P r O t E c T t H i S m I s T a K e A n D h I s C h I l d R e N?"** he hissed wickedly.

Sans soulmate was shaking at this point. They felt freezing and scared. They couldn't see him and that made it even worse. They whimpered and Sans looked at them. He grabbed their hand gently. "it's okay... i won't let him hurt you," he said softly, although he didn’t believe it himself.

"AHHHHH, WHY CAN'T I SEE IT!?" Undyne said angrily. "SHOW YOURSELF, PUSSY!!!"

Sans soulmate was shaking at this point. They felt freezing and scared. They couldn't see him and that made it even worse. They whimpered and Sans looks at them. He grabbed their hand gently. "it's okay... i won't let him hurt you," he said softly.

"AHHHHH, WHY CAN'T I SEE IT!?" Undyne said angrily. "SHOW YOURSELF, PUSSY!!!"

His soulmate gasped and started shaking violently. This was the monster that tortured her lover. The one who ruined his life and was now back to ruin theirs.

"STAY BACK! DO NOT TOUCH MY FAMILY!" Papyrus screamed, standing in front of Sans and Y/n.

"YEAH FUCK OF YOU SQUID BLOB!" Undyne exclaimed, standing next to Paps.

Gaster's smile only widened. He looked past Papyrus and Undyne, staring straight at Sans. The skeleton felt his body shudder and he choked back a whimper.

The horrible monster's gaze then rested on y/n. They froze and shook, tears welling in their eyes. Oh god. What was he going to do?!

He started to come towards them and they let out a terrified shriek, but before he could get close Undyne and Papyrus both lunged at the creature, knocking it down for a moment.

Sans snarled and pulled them closer to him. He didnt know what to do. His babies... he had to protect his babies!

His left eye socket sparked with flaming blue magic.

"GET AWAY!" he howled with a snarl. He unwillingly let go of his soulmate and charged at Gaster.

He hated him. He was terrified of him. But he wouldn't let him near his soulmate and their child.

Gaster was shocked when suddenly he was on the ground, having been knocked down by Sans.

He snarled and stood back up, glaring at Y/n. He went to charge again, but Sans sent Gaster flying against the wall with his magic.

" DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY FAMILY!" he screamed.

All of them watched in shock as Sans attacked the evil creature. Tears threatened to escape him, but he blinked them back. He needed to protect them.

"IF YOU _EVER_ COME NEAR THEM AGAIN, I WILL END YOU!"

Gaster started to laugh, goo spilling out of his mouth before disappearing.

Sans finally let gis tears fall and he looked at his soulmate. They looked terrified. "i... i didn't..."

They hugged him quickly, feeling awful. This poor baby.

Papyrus was quick to come over as well and gave Sans a comforting, brotherly kiss on the skull. "I'm so proud of you, Sans. You actually fought him," he praised, voice quieter than normal.

Undyne, while still awkward at this kind of thing, was by them as well and gave his spine a reassuring pat. "Yeah, you showed that freak not to mess with you, your soulmate, or your kid!"

"no, he... he'll be back. i'm sure of it," he said softly.

His soulmate kissed him gently. "And we'll deal with it. We'll be okay. Okay?" they said, grabbing his face gently.

Sans had his eyes closed, but opened them slightly to gaze at them. "o-okay..." he muttered. He sounded so tired and broken.

They gave a firm nod. "Good. Okay. ...Let's get this crib home, yeah?"

He nodded quickly, grabbing the crib and telling everyone to hold on as well. He focused all of his magic on them and the crib and then landed gracelessly on the living room floor. Everyone fell except fir Y/n, which he caught at the last second.

"shit! i'm sorry..." he apologized, pulling them against him for a tight hug.

They shook their head. "...Fine, s'fine," they murmured breathlessly. They felt so light headed. They all did.

Sans just held them closer. He still couldn't get control of his shaking as he did so.

"...Baby, its okay," they assured him again, but he shook his head, whimpering.

"i just wanna go to bed. can we go to bed? /please/?" he begged still holding on.

They gave a nod. "Yeah. Yeah, we can nap for a while. We have to be at Alphys's and Undyne's by three, remember?" he gave a nod.

"Speaking of which, I should get going. Take care, nerds!" Undyne called over her shoulder as she left.

"I WILL BRING THE CRIB UPSTAIRS, YOU TWO NAP!" Papurus said, lifting the crib up.

"You sure?" Y/n aksed.

He nodded and ran up the stairs with it above his head. Sans picked them up suddenly, bringing them upstairs as well, and into the bedroom.

They wrapped their arms around his neck as he carried them, nuzzling against his neck affectionately. Once on the bed, Sans sighed as he curled up against them.

"...i love you... i love you so much..."

"I love you too. So, so much. Its gonna be okay," they told him, rubbing his spine.

He shuddered and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him. He just wanted to sleep. His soulmate did the same, feeling anxious and stressed.

...  
Hours passed until Sans felt something shaking him. He gave a groan and tried to shove the offending hand away. It only increased the shaking for a moment.

"SANS, GET UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE GENDER REVEAL PARTY!" Papyrus said.

Sans eyes widened and he shot up, causing Y/n to whine at the sudden disturbance.

Sans started to shake them gently, now. "wake up, baby! we're gonna be late for the party," he told them.

They groaned but sat up, stretching a bit.

"Hm...? What?" they yawned. Before Sans responded, they were suddenly wide awake. "Oh crap! The party, that's right! We forgot to set an alarm!"

Papyrus gave a proud "NYEH HEH!" and grinned. "IT'S A GOOD THING YOU HAVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS AROUND! ...ALSO, I MAY HAVE LIED. THERE'S AT LEAST 30 MINUTES UNTIL THE PARTY STARTS. I JUST WANTED TO GET YOU BOTH UP."

They gave him a flabbergasted look and then flopped back down on the mattress, snuggling into the blankets.

Sans laughed and got up, thanking Papyrus. Papyrus quickly left the room, giving one last "NYEH!"

"I'm so tired," Y/n complained softly.

Sans sighed and nodded. "me too. but i'll try to stay awake while you get some more sleep. in fact, i'll go heat up some left overs for us to snack on before the party," he said.

They whined and curled back into the blankets, closing their eyes once again.

Sans pat their hair lovingly before going downstairs and into the kitchen. He pulled out some left overs he had cooked the previous night while Papyrus was at Undynes.

He heated it up and started thinking. What would his baby be like?

He smiled the more he thought about their baby. And he couldn't wait for the party. Sans sighed happily as he put the food in the microwave to heat up a bit.

He walked back upstairs and looked at his sleeping soulmate. They looked so peaceful and safe. Safe. That's what he wanted.

He sat down next to them and started to rub their back gently. "wake up baby, i brought food..."

They gave a small groan before sitting up and yawning quietly. "Mmm... What is it?" they asked, blinking at it sleepily. "it's lasagna, baby," Sans murmured.

"...Oh. Yay," they said with a tiny smile as they took it from him. He smiled back and ruffled their hair.

"we gotta get going when you're done though, alright?" he said standing and stretching.

They smiled and nodded, taking a bite of his amazing lasagna.

"Mmm... You're a really good cook. Have I told you that recently?" they grinned. Sans chuckled. "not recently. thanks babe," he purred, then dug into his own plate of lasagna.

The two ate in silence, Sans watching the clock to make sure they would be on time. "ya know... when we get there, we should probably appear outside and walk in the door."

They giggled. "Good idea. Alphys probably wouldn't appreciate us ruining our own party," they said, finishing their food and putting the plate down on the dresser.

"yeah. she'd probably kill me," he admitted with a smile.

"...You know I love you, right?" they said suddenly, looking up at him.

He gave them a tender smile and pulled them into a kiss. "yeah... i know. and i love you too. i love you so much," he murmured lovingly. He nuzzled their cheek and purred softly.

"i love you... and our baby. i love you both more than i can even imagine to explain..."

"Mmm... you're sappy," they teased him, giving him a quick but tender kiss.

"pfft, you started it," he said, standing up and setting his plate down next to theirs. "you all set?"

They nodded and held their arms out for him to pick them up. He smiled at did so, pulling them close. "i can't wait to find out their gender and then we can finally put a name to them," he said, inhaling their scent.

"Me too," they said, closing their eyes and bracing themself.

It was a quick shortcut to the outside of Alphys's and Undyne's house. They were only a few minutes early, but hopefully they would all be set. Sans took a few steps forward on the porch and knocked loudly on the door.

Undyne flew open the door. "PUNK! Err... PUNKS! YOU'RE HERE!" she exclaimed, ushering them in. They smiled at the decorations. Eveything was equally pink and blue and purple.

There was a giant snack table that had a big cake on it as well.

There were a lot of their friends there, too. Papyrus, Asgore, Toriel, Frisk, Napstablook, Burgerpants, Muffet, Grillby... and many others they didn't know the names of.

Sans gulped at the large crowd and gazed over at the cake. His soulmate giggled at him. "Do we cut the cake now, or...?"

"G-go ahead! We're a-all excited to see the gender," Alphys said. Papyrus gave a nod and thumbs up. "I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND, BROTHER, BUT I'LL BE RECORDING THIS."

"okay, that's fine. i'll need it for the vlog anyways," Sans said with a smile.

They both walked over to the table and were each handed a knife. "Y-you both cut the slice together!" Alphys told them excitedly.

"Okay," they said, both them and Sans placing their knives above the cake in a V shape to cut a slice together. There was a plate ready for the slice after it was cut on the side of them.

"ready?" he asked them, and they nodded.

Sans took in a silent, deep breath. Together they pulled the piece out of the cake and laid it on its side on the plate. It was pink.

It took him a few moments for it to register... Then he was beaming.

"oh my god! it's a girl!!"

Everybody started cheering, and he picked his mate up and spun them around. They giggled happily and hugged him tightly. Holy shit. They were having a daughter!

He laughed happily and set them down, giving them a loving kiss. They purred into it and giggled when he pulled back. They were both beaming!

"SHIT I LOST!" Undyne exclaimed, staring at the cake.

The others were beaming and clapping as Sans and his soulmate continued to celebrate with kisses and snuggling.

"I can't believe it! I'm so happy! So excited!" they laughter blissfully.

Sans let out a happy sob, and tears were starting to stream from his face. His eyes became hearts as he looked down at their stomach and placed a hand on it, gently. "fuck... guess we're having baby arial," he said with the biggest grin he could possibly muster.

Some of the others awed and Papyrus gave a teary smile. "It's kind of you to name them after our mother," he said in a softer tone than normal, smiling meaningfully at Sans and his soulmate.

Alphys and Undyne walked up to them with a smile. "W-we got you something," Alphys said softly.

"Actually, ALPHYS got you something!" Undyne corrected her.

Alphys rolled her eyes but nodded. Sans raised a brow bone, and Alphys waked over to something that was covered by a sheet. She pulled it off to reveal a baby stroller. It looked very high tech. And expensive.

"holy sh--- geez, that looks like it cost a fortune!" Sans gapped. His soulmate nodded in awed agreement. Alphys gave a snorting laughter.

"I-it didn't cost much at a-all. I m-made it, with U-Undyne's help," she smiled.

"What does it do?" his soulmate asked.

"IT CAN DIVIDE UP INTO MORE STROLLER SEATS AND HAD REALLY COOL CUPHOLDERS THAT KEEP A DRINK HOT OR COLD AND IT'S REALLY SAFE FOR THE BABY TO KEEP IT IN!!" Undyne explained enthusiastically.

"Wow. That's impressive... Thank you Alphys. For everything," his soulmate said, giving her a kind smile.

Alphys blushed and smiled back. "Y-You're welcome..."

"LET'S EAT CAKE!" Undyne exclaimed, throwing the piece that was already cut at the wall.

"NYEHHHHH!" Papyrus screamed as he stared at the cake as it fell down the wall.

Sans gave a snort and quickly cut a piece for his soulmate. Everyone else was quick to crowd around the cake table, congradulating Sans and his soulmate, handing them gifts and grabbing their own slices of cake. Normally the presents would have been saved for a baby shower... But with how much money monster had compared to humans thanks to their gold, it didn't bother them to buy another one if they'd need to.

"My god... it feels so... surreal," Y/n said, looking at Sans while also eating their cake.

"what do you mean?" he asked, taking some frosting from his piece and dabbing it on their nose.

They giggled and wiped it off. "I don't know it just... it feels like a dream, I guess. All of it. Like I'm gonna wake up in my old house and look at my phone just to see a notification that you uploaded a new video. That you never met me."

Sans gave them a sympathetic smile. "i know... sometimes i feel the same. that i'm going to wake up alone in my bed. but i'm so glad it's real."

He kissed their nose.

"i'm so glad you're real. i love you so much. i'm so glad i met you," he murmured sweetly.

"You're giving me diabetes," they complained playfully, kissing him softly.

"baby, that might be the cake."

"Fuck you."

"i did," he winked. "or else why else would we be having this party?"

They gave a laughing scoff. "Oh my god, I can't believe you said that," they giggled.

They rolled their eyes and thought of an idea. They looked over at Papyrus and called him over.

He came over and said "YES SIBLING, CAN I HELP YOU?"

Suddenly they dipped a finger into the frosting on their plate and smudged it across Sans's forehead. He froze and looked dumbfounded. What the hell were they--??

"Simbaaaa~" they bellowed in a low voice. They were trying really hard not to snicker as that got everyone's attention.

Papyrus let out a loud "NYEHHHHGG!" as he lifed Sans above his head. His soulmate started cracking, and everyone let out small laughs and chuckles.

Sans's face was flushed and he was glaring down at them with eyes that said 'wait until we're alone, y/n.'

"NANTS INGONYAMA BAGITHI BABA!" Undyne started chanting.

"SITHI UHM INGONYAMA!!" Papyrus joined in.

"put. me. down," Sans said sternly.

Papyrus did so, not wanting to upset his brother. Sans walked over to Y/n and crossed his arms.

"you think that was funny?" he asked.

They snickered and nodded. "Y-Yes!!"

Sans sighed roughly. Others were still giggling at it all. He then realized he still had frosting on his forehead and quickly wiped it off with his thumb and licked it clean.

They gave a snickering snort. "That was beautiful though! Undyne and Papyrus did such a good job at singing!"

"yeah, yeah... you owe me," he said, pulling them against him.

They giggled and shook their head. "Whatever you say, daddy~"

Sans's bottom lid of his left eye socket twitched a little. They realized what they had said and quickly clenched their jaw. Oh shit. Hopefully no one heard. Or at least didn't know what it implied.

But Undyne did. She knew. She always knows.

Then they giggled and wiggled their eyebrows at him. Fuck it, let him be embaressed. Undyne shot them a knowing glance and Y/n smirked.

"you are ballsy," Sans said, covering his face. Poor baby was so embarrassed. What if people found out about his kinks!?

They gave a quiet giggle and closed the space between them. They gave him a kiss. "I'll keep quiet now... At least until the party's done."

They went to pull away but he pulled them back and whispered in their ear. "hope you're ready for your punishment later, doll."

They shuddered and he let them go, a smirk on his face. He walked away and went up to Burgerpants.

They stood there, shocked, not exactly sure what to do, but thankfully Frisk walked up to them, with Flowey in their hands.

"How's it going?" they asked Frisk. The kid gave a shrug, then set Flowey on the snack table.

'It is so cool you two are having a girl!' they signed, a smile on their face.

They smiled down at the child. "Thank you so much. You're gonna help out, right?" Frisk quickly nodded and then frowned.

"What's wrong?" they asked, knealing down.

They quickly signed 'Why did you call Sans daddy?'.

They turned beat red and Flowey started cracking up. They glared at the plant, but he smirked.

"U-um........ It's was a joke! Because he's going to be one...-thanks to this little muffin!" they said quickly, face still a little red. They patted a hand on their belly for emphasise.

Frisk gave an 'ooooh' expression and nodded.

Flowey cackled. "NO ITS BECAUSE YOU'RE A SICK FREA-"

"If you keep talking I'm going to throw you down the garbage disposal," they cut him off and threatened him.

"...Wow that sounds a lot like something your trash bag would say."

They narrowed their eyes and gave a human growl. "You better shut your stupid little mouth before I make you. You don't get to say sh--.. to say anything about him," they rumbled. They were seething with rage.

"FIGHT ME!" the flower screamed.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

"woah, okay, what the hel--.. heck is going on? calm down," Sans said, suddenly appearing in front of Y/n who was about to lunge at Flowey.

Flowey turned to the skeleton and sneered. "Oh look, it's your trashbag partner! It's disgusting seeing you again, smiley freak!" they flower hissed.

Sans just smiled. "hi, flowey. do you want to fucking die?" he growled, his eye lights dimming.

Frisk narrowed their eyebrows. 'SWEAR!'

Sans rolled his eyes. "frisk, why don't you take flowey out of here? he's causing trouble."

The child sighed and nodded. They grabbed Flowey by the pot and hurried away. Sans's soulmate stared at him in disbelief. "You seriously don't care what that stupid little weed just said?!"

He shrugged. "it's just flowey. plus i am trash, so," he said with a small chuckle.

They stared at him for a couple more seconds and then rolled their eyes. "I'm so tired of you saying that. You're not trash," they said sternly.

"okay, doll. whatever you say," he muttered with an eye roll, grabbing a Cheeto and popping it in his mouth.

They gave a sigh. "You still better stop calling yourself trash. What will the baby think if they hear you say that?" they asked.

"...they'd think 'man my dad is trash', obviously," he said with a playful grin.

"...I hate you. Take me home."

Sans gave a fake hurt look. "what? how could you hate me? i'm just stating the facts. don't hate me for being a realist," he teased. They gave a playful glare.

"I'll ask Papyrus to take me home," they smirked.

There was a distant "NYEH?" from somewhere in the house from Papyrus hearing his name.

He rolled his eyes. "calm down, i'll take you home. i'm gonna go thank alphys first, okay?"

They nodded and ate a cheeto. He smiled and walked over to Alphys and Undyne, who were talking and giggling. "hey, sorry, but can i talk to you, al?"

"Oh! O-of course!" she said, kissing Undyne's cheek and following Sans to a corner of the room.

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly. "y/n is feeling a little tired so we're gonna head out. and thanks for the party, by the way. it was amazing," he grinned.

Alphys smiled happily and nodded. "O-of course! Um... Do you want me t-to tell Papyrus to t-take your gifts home for you l-later?" she asked.

"yeah, that would be great.. hey, uh, listen, i have a quick question?" he said in the form of a question.

She smiled and nodded. "O-okay. A- and what would that b- be?"

"uh..mm okay. so, can y/n and i, still, uh... shit, okay. me and y/n were wondering if... it would be safe for that baby, if uh-"

Alphys gave a quiet, snorting giggle. "I-it's okay, n-no need to continue. I see w-what you're asking," she said softly. "A-and yes... it's fine s-so long as you aren't too rough."

Sans gave a sigh of relief. "okay. thanks again, al. i'll call you tomorrow to schedule the next appointment," he said starting to walk away. Alphys just nodded and went back to Undyne.

Sans went back to y/n. "hey," he said lovingly.

They smiled. "Hi~"

He kissed them softly and then rested his forehead against theirs. "mm.. let's go home, babe."

They gave a nod. They were confused when he then dragged them through the crowd that had come, telling them all thank you and then exiting out the door.

"Why didn't you just use your shortcut in there?" they asked. Sans shrugged. "most don't know about my shortcutting abilities. i'd like to keep it that way," he answered.

"Oh," they muttered softly, hugging him tightly. He purred and hugged them back, using his magic to teleport back home.

Once they were safely in the bedroom he gave them a pervy smile.

"so.... now that we know it's okay, do you wanna...?"

They gave a grin. "Yeah I do," they purred.

They felt oddly horny right now. It was very sudden. Maybe it was from his pervy smile. Either way, they wanted him. Badly.

He purred and nuzzled their neck. "you want me, baby?" he teased them, running his hands down their sides.

They shivered and nodded. "Yes, yes I want you."

He smirked. "well... remember what i said earlier? i think you need to learn your lesson, doll," he growled, nibbling their ear.

They gave a whimpering moan. "...And what might that be, daddy~?" they trilled softly. Sans chuckled lowly. "well... let's start off with you stripping for me, hm?"

They bit their lip and looked him in the eyes before slowly starting to lift their shirt over their head. Sans gulped and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching closely.

They smirked and reached around to unclip their bra, letting it fall to the floor. He let out needy whine and reached out to touch them but they shook their head and moved away.

He groaned. This was more like a punishment for /him/. They slid their pants down their legs and stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. They left their underwear on and looked at him expectantly.

They gave a small giggle and played with the hem of their underwear, taking a few steps to go over to him. "...Ya like what you see?" they teased.

Sans let out a rumbling purr, hands reaching out and grabbing their hips. They gave a small gasp as they were pulled even closer. Sans rested his teeth against their baby bump and nuzzled it lovingly.

"mmm..." he purred. One of his hands glided down their thigh, then back up...he then softly trailed the fingers to between their legs.

They let out a tiny gasp which turned into a soft moan. He smiled and kissed their belly softly, rubbing in between their thighs. Their legs felt like jello and they were shaky, so Sans carefully lifted them and pinned them to the bed.

They giggled as he started to trail kisses down their body. Starting from their lips, to their neck, to their chest, to their stomach. He started to slowly slide their underwear down and they bit their lip in anticipation.

Sans pulled the underwear off them and tossed it aside, having trailed kisses down their legs as well. He slowly crawled his way back up to their pelvis, looking up at them with a calm, lustful gaze.

"you're being so good... but this doesn't take away the fact that you need to be punished," he purred lowly. They opened their mouth to speak, giving a cry as he roughly started to rub a finger against their clit.

They whimpered and clutched at the bed sheets. "Hngh... th- this hardly seems like a punishment," they said in between little breathy moans.

He smirked. "this isn't the punishment, baby," he said with a small growl. They whimpered and watched as he gently kissed their clit.

"mmm....you smell so good," he rumbled lustfully. They gave a keening whine as he gave their clit a slow, long lick. Their body shuddered and their hips bucked upward against his tongue.

Sans let out a warning growl and gripped the top of their thighs to still them. "first and final warning. stay still," he snarled in a deep tone.

They whimpered and forced themself to calm down. He always took care of them, so there was no need to worry. They took in a shaky breath and forced themself to relax as he licked their clit once again.

They shuddered but managed to keep their hips still. He purred against them and they let out a needy whine. He chuckled and sucked a little harshly on their bundle of nerves. They gasped and almost pulled away, but managed to stay put somehow.

Their fingers dug into the bed sheets the longer he sucked on their clit. Their back arched and they gave loud, panting moans. Sans gave a rumbling purr of approval at their reactions.

He sucked again, harshly, and this time their legs tried closing as they let out a whine. He growled and pushed their legs back open, biting their thigh with his fangs. They let out a tiny yelp and looked down at him. He gave them a warning look and licked them again.

They gasped and moaned softly. It had been so long since they had been touched, so they were extremely sensitive and anxious. They moaned his name and he chuckled, approvingly.

"that's it... moan my name, sweetheart..." he purred in a deep tone. They gasped and mewled as he went back to sucking. It was much stronger than before. They moaned and arched their back, feeling the pleasure make their core tighten.

They were going to cum, they were so close!

...but nobody came.

He pulled back and looked up at them with a smirk. They whined and looked down at him. "... What? Why'd you stop?" they asked desperately.

He smirked and kissed their stomach lovingly. They pouted and tried to get up, but he growled and pushed them back down. They gave him a confused and frustrated look, but he went back and licked them again.

Their body jolted and they gasped at the harsh licking. Fuck, they were sensitive now that they were so close. With the sensitivity, in the back of their mind they noticed something.

What... How... Why did his tongue feel like a cat's? Like… sandpapery?

They let out a high pitched whine when he sucked again, and he laughed. They felt like he was making fun of them. Rude.

They were close again, and they were about to cum! They were- ... he stopped again.

"Sans!" they protested, but he gave them an innocent look.

"what? what is it, babydoll?" he teased. They gave a desperate glare. "What are you doing? Let me cum!" they whined.

Sans chuckled and gave a shrug. "...you /are/ getting punished, sweetheart... not my fault or my problem."

They opened their mouth to speak again, but gasped and gave a cry as one of his fingers entered them.

They whimpered and covered their face out of frustration and embarrassment. He started to lick them as he pumped his finger in and out at a slow speed. "P-Please! I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" they tried pleading. They wanted to cum so bad.

He smirked. "you're sorry baby?" he asked, murmuring against them.

They moaned and nodded. "Yes, yes, yes! 'M sorry!!"

He chuckled coldly. "too bad."

They gave an angry cry as they came close again, but he stilled his fingers and pulled his face away. They gave a frustrated groan and slammed their hands down against the sheets. Tears started to trail down their face.

"Please! Please, Sans! I'm sorry, just let me cum!" they sobbed.

He gave them a fake sympathetic look and wiped their tears. "awe, baby... i'm sorry you're so frustrated."

They whimpered. "Please!"

"okay, babydoll," he said gently as he licked them again. They cried out softly and whimpered, already about to cum! They were cummin- nope.

"AHHHH! I hate you!" they exclaimed, pushing him lightly, which only made him laugh.

"awww... don't be that way. you really shouldn't have been such a brat earlier if you didn't want this."

They only glared at him and cried harder. Their entire pelvis was aching and pulsating in need. They gave a raspy breath and started to try to move away from him.

"ah, ah... i don’t think so baby," he said as he held them in place. They whined and shook their head. They couldn't handle this anymore!

He licked them again and they cried out loudly. They needed to cum! "Sans, please!"

He just gave a growling purr. He curled his fingers and pressed into their g-spot, making them scream in need and bliss.

"Please, please! Sans!" they wailed. They started babbling incoherently the longer they were edged. They couldn't take this anymore. They needed to cum.

But he pulled away. Again. He laughed at the look on their face, and they started full out sobbing. "aww, sweetheart, relax... you're just making it worse by crying," he cooed gently.

He cupped their face and they smacked his hand away. He snorted and went back down, licking them yet again… maybe they could trick him? Maybe if they didn't make any noises, he wouldn't know when they were close?

They swallowed a moan as he started getting them close to their climax again. Their body shuddered and they felt a sob escape them as more tears flowed freely from their eyes.

Fuck. They need to cum. They needed to control themselves so Sans would make them cum.

He glanced up at them as he continued to suck and lick on their clit. Odd... They weren't making any noises. He glared a little and harshly jabbed his fingers into their g-spot.

They gave a gurgled, sharp gasp and their back arched. Fuck. Yes. That's exactly what they had needed. They moaned softly as they felt themself cum.

Sans blinked and pulled away, looking up at them. "…okay. that was smart... you know what i'm not even mad. i'm kind of proud," he said getting up and kissing their forehead.

They whined. "You're an asshole."

"correction, i'm /your/ asshole," he said with a smirk as he hovered over them.

"Har har har. Can you make love to me now?" they asked, their face flushed.

Sans gave a low chuckle. "you still want it from who you just called an asshole?" he smirked. They nodded, meeting his gaze with a fake glare. "Yeah. I think I deserve it after that torture. And I outsmarted you," they retorted.

"i dunno... you've been a brat today. i'm not sure if you deserve it," he said, kissing their neck.

They whimpered. "Please? I really want you," they said, desperation clear in their voice.

He hummed and nuzzled them. "you want me?.. hey, you know what? beg. beg me and i'll consider it," he said with a condescending smirk.

They gulped and blushed. "I-I... I want you.. Please! I want you, daddy!"

Sans gave a lustful smirk. "want me to do what?"

"I want you inside me! I-I want you to put your big cock inside my pussy, daddy, please!"

His eyes widened and his face flushed then he snorted. "i can't believe you just said that."

"...Me neither," they said, biting their lip. Their entire face was on fire.

He started laughing hysterically, and they covered their face. "Are you done humiliating me?"

Sans grinned and kissed their hands as he controlled his laughter. "yeah, i'll be done for now," he teased. They grumbled and gave a low whine.

He smiled again and now focused his attention down at his pelvis. His dick had formed from their begging. He gave a snort of laughter.

"welp, i think you've earned it. at least my dick thinks so," he said, pulling down his shorts. They bit their lip and giggled.

"it's been a while... so i'm gonna go easy. tell me if it hurts… kay?" he asked, stroking their hair.

They smiled and nodded, wrapping their arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

He kissed them sweetly, then ran his tongue across their lips. They gladly opened their mouth and granted him access to their own tongue. They moaned into the loving kiss as his dick pressed against their entrance.

He gave a grunt as he carefully started to push in. They moaned again and hugged around his neck tighter. One of their hands wandered and gripped at one of his ribs.

"you okay?" he asked them breathlessly. They nodded and shuddered. They felt themself stretching and it was a little painful, but they could handle it. It felt nice to feel him inside if them again.

"I'm okay," they muttered, pulling him closer and nuzzling into his shoulder. He purred softly and gripped their butt, causing them to squeal a bit.

"S-Sans!" they gasped, face flushing. He chuckled and kissed their nose. "what? i can't help it that you're so squishy and soft. i just want to feel every inch of you," he rumbled with a purr.

"Heh, I'm the one feeling every inch of you, wink wonk," they said motioning to their junk.

He snickered. "oh my god, that was great. you're great. i love you," he said all while laughing and leaning against their shoulder.

They smirked. "Good, I love you too, even though you're an asshole and basically just tortured me."

Sans laughter harder. "shhhhh geez, i'm just trying to have sex," he managed to choke out, barking in laughter. They giggled and nuzzled his cheek. "I'm not doing anything! It's you're job to fuck me," they teased with a wide smile.

"i'm doing all the work. all you do is sit there and look beautiful. it's not even fair," he said with a smirk.

"Want me to top?" they asked, giving him a smile.

"fuck no. i want to /destroy/ you," he said with a straight face, which caused a shiver to run through their whole body.

"D-destroy me, huh?" they stammered with a crooked smile. "Make sure to be careful about the baby, yeah?"

Sans gave a low purr and nuzzled their neck. They moaned a little as he was now fully inside them. "i'll be careful of them, sweetheart."

"H-/her/," they corrected him.

He smirked. "yeah. her," he said fondly. It felt so real now.

He pulled out and thrusted back in gently. They whimpered and clung to him tightly, feeling pleasure run down their spine.

He chuckled. "feel good?"

They nodded, unable to form words.

He laughed and kissed their forehead. "good~ daddy'll make you feel /real/ good."

They gave a whimper and nodded stiffly. They gasped as he thrust in again. ...He started up a slow pace.

Sans leaned closer to them and licked at parts of their neck that were exposed by the collar. He nuzzled and nibbled at the soft flesh, earning mewls from his mate.

"fuck... you always taste so good, baby," he praised softly, thrusting harder.

They mewled loudly and grabbed his face, kissing him deeply. He moaned into the kiss and grabbed at their chest, rolling around the flesh in his hands. They moaned against his mouth, their tongues now fighting each other for dominance.

Sans won quickly, exploring their mouth and moving his hands to squeeze their hips roughly. They whimpered and started to feel anxious, in a way. He was being kinda rough.

He parted the kiss for a moment to catch his breath, and gazed down at them lovingly. He then went back to kissing them greedily, making them moan and shudder.

They choked in a gasp as his thrust became harder and faster, his grip on their hips tightening. Sans let out a dominant growl and nipped at their tongue.

They whimpered and tried to pull back for air, but he wouldn't let them. He growled a bit and sucked on their tongue greedily.

"Mm, Sans, chill, I need to breathe!" they said, managing to pull back a little and get some air.

He gave a low growl, but allowed them space to breathe so they wouldn't pass out. To occupy himself while they caught their breath, he hunched over and sucked on a nipple. They gasped and arched their back. He gave a purr at their reaction, one hand going up to their baby bump and rubbing it soothingly.

They whimpered and clutched to the front of his jacket as he started to speed up again. It was getting to be too much. It was a little painful now.

"S-Sans... sl-slow down, please!" they pleaded softly, holding on tightly. They heard him growl and they shuddered.

"...mine," he rumbled lowly. So low, they almost couldn't hear him. They almost screamed as he bite down on their breast. It wasn't enough to make them bleed, but it still hurt.

"S-Sans..!" they cried. Sans gave a hissing growl. "...mine...mark...mate..." he snarled. The wild look in his eyes started to scare them, and the scream finally ripped from their throat as he pounded into them even harder.

"SANS, PLEASE! CALM DOWN!" they pleaded, as he pinned their arms to their side. They felt a panic attack coming on and they sobbed loudly.

"m i n e," he growled into their ear. He was gone. This was the first time he had ever gone full blown feral in front of them, and they were /terrified/.

They started hyperventilating and tears streamed down their face. "SANS! SANS STOP, PLEASE!" they wailed. Their body was in agony, save for the small bit of pleasure coming from him fucking them.

"STOP, STOP! IT HURTS!"

He snarled at them and they sobbed brokenly. Why was he doing this? What happened? What did they do wrong? They didn't know what to do, so they clutched at the sheets tightly and just wailed.

They noticed that his body wouldn't put any pressure on their stomach and it was all on their arms to keep them pinned. "P-please, please, please," they just kept begging even though he wasn't listening.

Sans continued fast and hard thrusts into their pussy, groaning as it clenched around them. "fuck...fuck...so good...mine," he rumbled. They gave a cry as he bite into their shoulder, licking and sucking.

"No! Stop!" they cried, remembering the first time he lost himself back at PAX and almost tore a chunk out of their shoulder. They had never been so scared of him before, but right now they were terrified.

He was close, and they could tell because his thrust were getting choppy and a lot faster and harder. It felt like somebody was stabbing them repeatedly.

"PLEASE! STOP IT, SANS PLEASE, PLEASE!"

All he gave was a snarl and snapped at them in their face to silence them. They stared up at him in fear, crying harder and swallowing their sobs as he glared down at them.

After many moments, he moved his face down to their breasts and pressed his face against them. They mewled as he nuzzled them, although it was more from shock than pleasure that made them cry out.

They winced as he suddenly reached up and bit their shoulder. It was painful and they were to afraid to move, knowing he could rip their flesh if they did.

They sobbed as he suddenly came inside of them, biting down even harder and bucking his hips to milk his orgasm.

He grunted and growled as he bucked his hips, panting heavily through his mouth and nose. They cried silently, their pussy feeling raw and painful. They looked down at it since it felt like it had been bleeding, and noticed they had cum as well. They didn't even feel it!

They let out a whine as he released their neck, thankfully without tearing their shoulder. He hovered above them, looking directly at them. But... his eyes still looked like he was in an animalistic craze.

He leaned down and licked their tears away, causing them to whimper at the feeling. What was going on? He started purring as he licked their cheeks affectionately.

They gave a startled whine as he did so, earning some licks and nuzzles against their lips. What the hell? What were they going to do?

They gasped as he lowered down and licked attentively at the bites he had left on their shoulders and neck. "S...Sans...?" they asked hoarsely.

He purred against their cheek in response, nuzzling them. They had no idea what they were suppose to do right now. Where was Papyrus?

Sans suddenly started to go in between their legs. What was he doing!? "S-stop!" they protested quickly, but he growled and nipped at their thigh, causing them to squeal.

He licked the bite and then purred against it before swiping his tongue up their pussy. They gasped and shuddered. Was he... cleaning them?...

What the fuck?

They whined and instinctually bucked their hips at the long licks against their overstimulated pussy. He gave a warning growl and pressed his hands against their pelvis. He wasn't even gripping them or anything, just putting a little pressure down to keep them still.

He rumbled and purred and nuzzled at their inner thighs and pussy as he finished lapping up his and their cum. They guessed it was a purr of praise for remaining still.

They whimpered when he finally pulled away and moved back up to nuzzle their chest. He purred and held them close, while the whole time his soulmate was trying not to cry or scream.

Was he stuck like this forever!? What the hell should they do!? It was like Sans could sense their inner turmoil because he went up and kissed them lovingly, swiping his tongue across their lips.

They gave a whimper and kept their mouth closed. He gave a sad sounding rumble, feeling conflicted since he couldn't help them and that they were whimpering. He nuzzled and purred soothingly to them, now swiping his tongue over their ear a couple times.

They couldn't help the small giggle that came out, causing him to smile and nuzzle their neck. They winced after they giggle, feeling a sharp pain in their thighs.

Sans frowned and looked down, bringing his head down to nuzzle their belly and lick it, which tickled.

They gave a small giggle at the tickling sensation. He purred happily and smiled, his fangs bared and he licked lovingly at the baby bump. They smiled, and hesitantly lifted their hand. They reached over to his slowly and placed the hand on his skull...and started to pet him.

He stiffened and looked up at them and they froze. Did they just fuck up? But he started to purr again, so they kept going, letting out a sigh of relief.

He nuzzled their belly and they rolled their eyes. This was so fucking weird.

They then decided to take it a little further. They started to scratch at his skull where a cat's ears would be. They gave a delighted giggle as he trilled happily, pressing his skull up against their hand. They laughed and sat up a little, now cupping his cheek with their other hand.

They pet him lovingly, almost forgetting about what had just happened. He let out a tiny growl when they would pet him to hard, which caused them to giggle.

He pushed them back down and they gasped, but he only laid on top of them, wrapping his arms around them so they couldn't move from his embrace.

They smiled up at him and rubbed his cheeks lovingly. He purred blissfully, pressing his cheeks against their hand. They were able to lean close to his face and they planted a long loving kiss on his forehead.

He smirked and moved to kiss them on the lips. This time they let him slide his tongue in, feeling much more relaxed. He explored their mouth and they shuddered under his touches.

He pulled away and kissed their forehead. "mm... i really wanna get burgers tonight," he said suddenly, as he purred.

They stared up at him in pure confusion. "Wh... Sans?"

"mm?" he hummed, nuzzling them.

"...You're acting weird."

"..weird how?" he murmured. He nuzzled their neck and gave it loving licks.

"....Like that."

"like what?" there was pure confusion in his voice as he pulled away to look into their eyes.

They stared up at him in pure confusion. He still had that look in his eyes. "Are you fucking with me!?" they asked.

He looked so confused. "are you fucking with /me/? what are you talking about?" he asked, licking their cheek gently.

They whimpered and stared up at him, still not exactly sure what to do or how to feel about this.

"...Sans... Are you being serious right now? You're... acting like a cat," they said. Sans gave them a look they couldn't read. "...i am?"

They nodded. "Yes!" they said sounding frustrated.

He was still purring and staring down at them, blinking. "how?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"...no? i... i'm confused," he muttered, licking their neck.

They gave a frustrated sigh. "You're licking me right now! You've been nuzzling me and purring and licking me! You even licked up our cum!" they said in a tone of desperation. Why wouldn't he snap out of it?

He growled in response and looked down at them. "what, you don't want me to touch you!?" he snapped suddenly.

They looked shocked but they shook their head. "Th-That's not what I'm saying!"

He growled again. "then i don't understand why you're saying i'm weird!" he snarled.

They noticed a hint of hurt in his snarl. "It's not like that at all. I love you and I love you touching me. I just want to understand why you're acting so much like a cat," they said.

He let out a whine. He didn't understand what he was doing?!

They sighed and leaned up to kiss him. He pushed forward so they could lay their head down as he kissed them back. "I'm sorry. You're not weird. Forget it," they said as they pulled away.

If he didn't see what he was doing, then whatever. Maybe he would remember later when he got back to normal... if he ever did get back to normal, that is.

They were brought out of their thoughts as Sans started to kiss all over their face. They closed their eyes and he kissed their eyelids as well.

"...i love you... i love you a lot," he murmured, his voice almost coming off as a whine.

"I love you too. I love you more than anything," they quickly assured him. This was so weird.

He whined as he started to kiss them again. It was so weird, the way his tongue felt like sandpaper? It was kind of cool, though. They kind of liked it.

He pulled back and licked their cheek affectionately once more before they heard somebody coming up the stairs. Sans growled and covered them in a blanket when the door flew open.

"HELLO BROTHER, Y/N, I HAVE BROUGHT YOUR GIFTS!"

Papyrus paused in the doorway as he gazed down at the two. Sans was curled on top of his soulmate and meeting Papyrus's gaze with his own steady look. His purring had dulled down, but they could feel his ribcage rumbling against them.

"OH. SORRY," he said as he set the gifts down on the floor.

He was about to walk out of the door, but he gave them another glance. "...ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?"

Y/n guessed he had seen the animalistic look in Sans's eyes as well. They hesitantly nodded, but kept their face in a look of confusion.

Sans remained still and silent. Papyrus narrowed his eye sockets at him. "SANS?"

"mm?" he hummed in response, hiding his face in the crook of their neck.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"why does everybody keep asking me that?" he growled.

"BECAUSE, BROTHER, YOU ARE FERAL RIGHT NOW."

All three were silent for a moment. If this were an anime, a cold breeze would have blown past.

"...Oh. That's what it is," they murmured quietly.

Sans looked dumbfounded, but his face was hidden so neither of them could see.

"...right... i knew that. i totally know i'm feral," he said a little slowly.

"...I KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE. BUT NOW YOU KNOW, SO YOU CAN DEAL WITH IT APPROPRIATELY," Papyrus said as he left and closed the door.

He didn't move from his place in their neck and they were a little worried. He had stopped purring and just seemed very stiff. But then they heard a little growl and they knew he was mad.

They kept silent but quietly brought a hand up to his head. They started to stroke it softly. Their body trembled a little, hoping he wouldn't snap and hurt them.

He took in a shaky breathe and nuzzled them, trying to calm down. "did i hurt you?"

"...Don't worry about it," they said softly.

He hovered above them and looked them in the eye sternly. "did i hurt you!?"

They gulped and stared up at him, fear sending a chill down their spine. "I-I... I don't... N-not too badly?" they lied.

Sans gave a whimper and immediately licked their cheek and nuzzled it apologetically. "i'm so sorry!" he whined.

"It's okay, it's okay... I'm okay, don't worry. I promise it's okay," they said softly, blushing as he licked their cheek.

"it's not okay, i... i hurt you! i'm the worst mate ever, oh my god, i... i don't deserve you, baby, i don't deserve either of you," he cried, leaning down to nuzzle their stomach.

They gave a sad look and continued to pet his skull. "It's okay. I forgive you... Going feral happens, I know you can't help it," they said softly.

Sans just shook his head, sniffling slightly as he pressed his teeth against the baby bump as a kiss. "i-i don't... deserve you... i keep hurting you..."

"And clearly I'm fine. Seriously, calm down. It's okay," they said looking down at him.

He groaned and nuzzled their belly. He was so sick of fucking up so much. "that doesn't make it okay."

"I know. But it doesn't mean you have to beat yourself up over it, either."

"yes i do! how else will i learn?" he growled. He felt them stiffen under his job. Great, he just fucked up again and scared them. "i.. i didn't mean to growl. it wasn't aimed at you.. it was aimed at me," he quickly explained.

They sighed. "I know. And you need to stop. Look, how about... we go get some food?"

"food?"

"Yeah, like... let's go out to eat. Get your mind off of it. Okay? Get some fresh air," they suggested.

Sans gave a low whimper and nodded. "...okay... where do you want to go?" he asked.

They were about to shrug, but then actually considered it. "We can go to Five Guys. They have pretty good burgers," they suggested.

"okay... whatever you want," he told them softly, leaning up to lick their cheek once more.

He reluctantly got up and then helped them. He snapped his fingers and their clothes reappeared on them. "'m sorry baby," he muttered softly, pulling them against him.

"It's okay. Really," they muttered softly, snuggling into his chest.

He forced out a purr for them as they snuggled against him. He loved them so much... He hated himself for fucking up all the time.

Sans sighed softly and kissed the top of their head. "you wanna walk or take a shortcut..?...wait, no. dumb question. you're pregnant, so of course you want to shortcut."

They giggled and hugged him tightly, bracing themself for the shortcut. It happened quick and suddenly they were in front of the resteraunt. He grabbed their hand and they walked in.

There wasn't too long of a wait, so the two were able to get to the counter quickly to order their food.

"What would you guys like?" the lady asked.

"i'll have a mushroom burger and an order of fries," Sans said. The lady nodded and put the order in on the device in front of her. She then looked at y/n.

"Uh... can I just get a regular cheeseburger and fries?" they asked.

The lady nodded. "Sure. Can I get a name?" she asked looking at Sans.

"yeah, it's sans," he answered.

"Okay. We'll call you when your order is ready."

He gave a nod, paid for the meal, and led his soulmate over to an empty table. The two sat there in silence. Sans gradually moved his hand so it rested on top of theirs.

They looked over at him, finding him gazing at them with hazy heart eye lights. They smiled and giggled quietly.

"I love you," they said.

He gave a small smile and said "i love you too. i'm sorry for earlier. i know i already apologized, but still... i shouldn't have lost my cool like that," he said softly.

"It's okay. Really. I'm fine, baby," they assured him, kissing his hand.

Sans smiled and blushed a little. He then brought their hand up to his mouth and gave it a gentle kiss as well. They giggled and smiled sweetly.

"I love you."

"i love you too," he purred softly, keeping the hand pressed against his teeth

"I do have a question though," they said looking at their hand.

"tell me."

"What caused you to black out, earlier?" they asked him seriously.

Sans looked turmoiled and averted his gaze, his eye lights returning to normal. "i... i dunno. i guess it was because of the baby?”

"The baby?"

"yeah... the fact that you're pregnant makes me a lot more protective and territorial... so in the heat of the moment i kinda snapped... it's also because we haven't had sex in so long," he explained softly.

They nodded. "Okay... that's all I needed to know. We don’t have to talk about it anymore,” they assured him.

Sans gave a small nod and closed his eyes, sighing shakily. He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but his name was called for their order.

He gave his soulmate a lovingly look before standing up and going over to the counter.

Once back, he set the food down and watched as they dug into their burger. "..should i upload the vlog today about the gender reveal?" he asked.

They nodded. "Yeah. But we should add something at the end revealing her name."

He nodded. "good idea," he muttered grabbing his own burger.

They took a bite and gave a happy sigh. "Fuck, this is good," they praised the burger.

He snorted. "you love food more than you love me."

They gave a snicker. "Maybe I do. At least it doesn't bite me _.  I_ __bite _it,"_ they teased.

Sans gave a snort and rolled his eye lights. "sure, like you aren't into biting," he grinned.

They blushed and smiled. "Maybe a little," they said softly.

He smirked and finished off hos burger, starting to dig into his fries. "we need a middle name still, doll," he mentioned.

"...Oh shit I didn’t even think about that. Do you have any ideas?" they asked as they popped a fry into their mouth.

Sans gave a hum as he thought. "...not at the moment... unless you want it to be ketchup," he snickered.

They gave a snort of laughter. "Oh yes, what a beautiful name. Arial Ketchup Serif," they giggled.

He smiled. "kay. it's settled."

"Hush, we're not naming out kid after a condiment," they said with a small laugh.

"...i could make so many condom jokes right now."

"Don't."

 _"cum_ on. lighten up, babe," he smirked. They face palmed. "I swear to god. Stop it," they murmured, glaring at him playfully.

Sans gave a cheeky grin. "what? you don't want me to _condom_ us for making such lewd puns?"

"I hate you. I hate you a lot," they said, but they couldn't keep a straight face.

He snorted. "if you hate me, maybe we should've used a _condom_ ent."

"I hate you."

"no you don't."

"I know."

They two snickered at each other, now done with their food. They both got up and threw their trash before stepping outside.

"you wanna walk around at a park a little or anything? it's only about 7, so we have plenty of time to go do something if you want," Sans suggested as he took their hand.

"You want me to be honest?" they asked with a smirk.

He looked confused, but nodded. "I want you to make love to me. Slowly, and carefully."

His eye sockets widened and he looked around to make sure nobody was listening to his soulmate talk about their sex life.

He gulped slightly and gave an embarrassed, crooked smile. "y-you... wanna do it again?" he questioned.

They nodded their head. "okay. just... feel free to use the safe word if you need to this time, yeah?"

They nodded their head again. "Of course. Now.. let's go home?" they smiled

Sans nodded, and used a shortcut to bring them home.


End file.
